Maverick Hunters
by LunaLilyRose302
Summary: The Maverick Hunters. A deadly syndicate of one of the most brutal alliances that planned the Orokin Slaughter. They are masters of hiding their base, and need to preform a gate jump whenever they need to travel somewhere. When a malfunction occurs, they are left stranded in a foreign dimension. With power only enough to supply life support, how will the warriors survive? many OCs
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE, AND WELCOME TO THIS CROSSOVER OF WARFRAME AND STARFOX! MY GOAL BY THE END OF THIS CHAPTER IS GET YOU TO KNOW TWO OF THE FOURTEEN OTHER CHARACTERS AT LEAST THAT WILL BE MAIN PLAYERS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME, TAKING ON THAT MANY CHARACTERS AT ONCE? ANYWAYS, THOSE FAMILIAR WITH WARFRAME, THERE ARE TWO MINOR DETAILS THAT I THREW IN BECAUSE I CAN, AND YOU WILL KNOW THOSE ONCE THEY ARE INTRODUCE RELATIVELY EARLY ON. DON'T EXPECT STARFOX TO BE INTRODUCED FORMALLY UNTIL CHAPTER 3! UNTIL THEN, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 1: Blades of the Purge's Maverick Hunters

"So an elite Sentient force has been spotted on Earth? But not just any force, one of Natah's and Hunhow's handpicked ones? Yeah, we can take this job. Who are we working with?" a woman of 21 responded. Aside from the sympathizers, she was the oldest Tenno that was in the Maverick Hunters' ranks. Hell, she was the leader of the Maverick Hunters, an independent part of the _Blades of the Purge_ alliance. This meant she could conduct business with other clans and alliances on her own terms. But as of now, the Maverick Hunters were on the reserves, as most alliances left a few clans behind to recruit more people to join them on the front lines, and alliance-less clans stayed back, save for a few.

"You will be working with the Sapphire branch of the Gilded Phoenix. It is quite a large and powerful Sentient force," the other Tenno said, the woman Tenno nodding.

"Alright. We can be wheels up in an hour. All Zodiac and Prometheus squads are out. This is also considering any sympathizers who are out there as well," she said, the other Tenno raising an eyebrow. "We are the only clan to recruit non-Tenno personnel."

"I'll let the branch know." The transmission ended, and the woman sighed, her palms catching her head.

"Why?" She asked no one, groaning. She started to gently run her temples, feeling an oncoming headache. She sent an immediate return notice to all squads that were out, making sure they knew the severity of the situation. She then tapped a key of her holo-keyboard. "Attention all staff. We have a Class 5 emergency. Everyone man your posts an prepare for the return of all Prometheus and Zodiac squads. We are wheels up in one hour. I repeat, we have a Class 5 emergency, and we are wheels up in one hour."

She was wearing her "casual" clothes, which consisted of the umbra hooded scarf, Haztech cuirass, Vahd pauldrons, and Smelter greaves. She had cheasnut colored hair with lavendar highlights and pink tips to match her eyes. They were a deep purple to pink, but one eye of hers was actually bionic, serving as a target marker for her in her Tenno gear. And under that was a simple skin tight flight suit, going up to her neck. She disrobed to the flight suit, which was a matte black. She walked over to her Warframe suits, something that many did with at least one or two Warframes.

She turned all of her, with the exception of Titania, Inaros, and Nidus into these wearable Warframes. The main ones she always wore, before the Lotus's turn to Natah and to the Sentients, were Chroma Prime, Nova Prime, Zephyr Prime, and Mesa Prime. She looked into her mirror, and saw a pale and almost sick woman. She had to hide it from everyone. She couldn't show weakness. She was a strong leader, and refused to appear weak. She decided on her customized Chroma Prime, which had the Dynasty skin, and Prime helmet. With the colors of white, brown, blue and yellow, with it radiating purple in energy focused points, it was her standard electric Chroma coloration. As for the weapons, she carried usually carries the Baza, Zylok, and Hirudo on her Chroma Prime. She was nimble and agile, which helped greatly in maneuvering the Warframe armor. She suited up, hearing a knock at her door. The only manual door in the dojo, not including restrooms for obvious reasons.

"Come in," she said, the door opening to reveal the Assassin Scarlet.

"Oh my god, are you okay Commander?" Scarlet asked, the blood colored Garuda asked, rushing to her side.

"Yeah. I've not gotten any sleep since, you know. I've been tracking leads, heading up resource allocation, and taking point on the trainees' missions, and not to mention keeping the secret from the kids," she answered sounding tired. She put the helmet on, locking it on and calibrating the sensors.

"What is the next action for us Reapers then?" Scarlet asked.

"Taking care of new recruits. This is going to be me taking the lead along with the Sapphire branch of the Gilded Phoenix," she answered.

"Wait, we are working with a branch of an alliance? You rarely do that," Scarlet pointed out.

"And I wouldn't if it weren't dire enough for me to act like this. I can't do this alone. No one can," she said, shocking Scarlet.

"But why?" Scarlet asked, wondering why her beloved commander would do such an act.

"Rule 28: if you need help, ask for it," she answered.

"Those rules again. I still see why you stick with them. Smart choices. Do you ever get tired of them? Or feel sorry?" Scarlet asked.

"Honestly, they are more like guidelines," she said, taking off the helmet, Scarlet doing the same.

"Guidelines? For you? Surely you are joking," Scarlet smiled, seeing the commander look off to the stars.

"Look at the stars. Tell me what you see," she said. "And you can drop formalities right now."

Scarlet looked to the stars and moved closer to the window. "I see life. A still, moving life around us. I see, tranquility. Peace."

"And that is why I stayed back. So I can remember what we are fighting for. This is the system Sentients need to reach out elsewhere and take over. Do you know why?" She joined Scarlet next to the window, the reflection blocking very little.

"Because of us?" Scarlet asked.

"Because of us," she confirmed.

"Why though? They could just expand without worry, as they are a hive mind, controlled by Hunhow and Natah," Scarlet questioned.

"Because as long as even one of us lives, they are in danger. They are cornered once more, but they are more in number. And they know it. They are desperate. I know, because of the bastard Balis. A cross between Orokin and Sentient. As a last act of defiance before he was inevitably turned to a Sentient, he gave me the key to beating them. And with analysis, I've passed the key onto others. The great sword, the Paraesis. They know that we are the only ones that can defeat them, and to prevent another defeat, this time a permanent defeat, they want us dead first. They learn. Adapt," she explained, Scarlet looking at her reflection the whole time.

"So we do this, to let others live. Protect the innocent," Scarlet clarified, seeing her commander walk over to their helmets, grabbing both.

"You are one of my most trusted agents Scarlet. You've shown loyalty, concern, and above all, despite us wanting to hurt each other on the Zariman that gave us our name, you've shown that you care. You care more than anyone else. I'm not blind to how you feel but I don't see you that way. But you are definitely the only one I would ever tell anything personal to." She smiled, handing Scarlet her helmet. "You might want to use this to hide those tears. I can't have my favorite person crying in front of her division, now can I?"

"You knew?" Scarlet asked, clearly embarrassed.

"Yes. But again, the rules. Twelve and one this time," she smiled.

"Don't get personally involved and don't screw your partner," Scarlet smiled, before putting on the helmet. "How long have you known Luna?"

"Since I first helped you and even recruited you. I could sense your admiration, which turned to love. Trust me, I would love for everything to be over, so we can finally rest. Get some damn sleep. Which reminds me, wake me up in forty minutes. I desperately need to sleep." Luna collapsed at her desk, falling asleep instantly.

"You deserve to sleep longer than that. I could take over for a few extra minutes to allow you a full rest. But you'd make up something to move me even more. Still, you are a great commander. Thank you, Scarlet said, sitting next to her commander and love. "Maybe one day, when it is all over, you'd return these feelings of mine."

45 Minutes Later

"I told you forty minutes, not forty-one," Luna complained to Scarlet.

"You wouldn't budge ten minutes before when I tried. I know what you meant, and you refused to wake up. I was thinking about letting you get eight hours at least, so be lucky I got you up before then," Scarlet snapped back.

"God, I'm wondering how no one else has seen your feelings, since you constantly argue like we are married," Luna shot back, hitting Scarlet right in the feels.

"Hey, don't tease me," Scarlet joked, Luna rolling her eyes under her Chroma Prime helmet.

"Anyways, time to make a speech. Inform everyone what is going on," Luna said, opening the door to the meeting hall. It was huge, and the only clan to actually put time into making one for large scale missions, or whole clan meetings.

Walking up to the center, everyone grew quiet. Luna looked around, seeing everyone looking at her, some of the Tenno and children looking worried.

"We have a tip on a Sentient force on earth. It comes from the Gilded Phoenix, Sapphire branch. We are taking point. Because of this, I am having our lieutenants teamed up for this. And each group is responsible for capturing one Sentient and taking them to containment. This is a Code 5 Bag and Snatch. We've done this many times. Aries, Taurus, Gemini and Cancer, you will be Lance Squadron. Leo, Virgo, Libra and Scorpio, you are working together as Vulture Squadron, The rest of the Zodiac Lieutenants, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, and Pisces, will form Wyvern Squadron. Coeus, Cronos, Mnemosyne, and Phone, you will be together as Dreadnought Squadron. Crius, Hyperion, Iapetus, and Oceanus will be Interceptor Squadron. All other Prometheus Lieutenants, Rhea, Theia, Themis, Tethys, will be Renegade Squadron.

"Remember, we are working alongside them. If need be, if they stop us from containing a total of seven total to get information, do not hesitate to engage. Myself, Scarlet of the Reaper division, Quinn of Raptor division, and Dengar of the Ranger division will be with me as Wolf Squadron." Everyone went berserk at those three names. Each heading up an assassination contracting group in the clan, they were highly lethal, and rarely saw action. They have been in charge of taking entire Galleons and Obelisks, but other than that, they were mostly inactive unless training their divisions to perform better.

"Everyone quiet!" Luna boomed, scaring everyone speechless. "This is a highly dangerous mission. We are going to be transporting live Sentients to this location! We need all hands-on deck, and all combatants in the field or waiting here! We can get information from them, and if we aren't careful, be killed by them! This choice is final! Zyzzyva will be coordinating our resources and forces to the correct points. Everyone go to your stations and prepare for a gate jump to Earth!"

Everyone, despite the previous protests, made their way to their positions, each and everyone one checking weapons, bio-suits, or preparing for the gate jump, knowing that things were going to be very terrifying now that the Commander was going back into the field after two years.

 **SO, I KNOW MESA PRIME ISN'T RELEASED JUST YET, BUT WILL ONLY BE A FEW DAYS AWAY, AND I PLAN ON GETTING HER, BECAUSE GOD MESA IS AMAZING AND IS A GO-TO FRAME OF MINE. ANYWAYS, FOR THOSE OF YOU FAMILIAR WITH TITANS AND PROMETHEUS, THE SECOND SET OF THREE GROUPS ARE THE FIRST TITANS TO BE BORN, AND PROMETHEUS WASN'T UNTIL LATER, I KNOW. UNTIL NEXT TIME, ENJOY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DAMN, THIS IS A LONG ONE. WE GET MORE OF A LOOK INTO LIEUTENANT AQUARIUS, AND A BIT MORE CLAN HISTORY. BUT I STILL WAIT FOR MESA PRIME PATIENTLY. THERE IS ALSO HISTORY BETWEEN CHARACTERS THAT WILL EXPLAIN INTERACTIONS LATER IN THE STORY! KEEP ALL INTERACTIONS THAT ARE MADE IN MIND, AS THEY HAVE A HUGE PLAY IN THE STORY LATER!**

Chapter 2

Red alarm lights were going off. With no one awake to see, the massive station was just an eerie ghost ship. With no one up, and almost every system down, time wasn't a luxury. Someone had to get there, and fast.

But thankfully, luck had two people's back. Lieutenant Aquarius and Reaper Scarlet. They got up slowly, seeing the other from across the room. Walking over to each other, they saw the other's Warframe armor. Scarlet was still wearing her Garuda armor, and Aquarius had everything but his Nova Prime helmet on. He had the Asuri skin, but the prime helmet went with also every Nova Skin. He looked like he was going to be going to the surface in light armor and be not of much help, but the Opticor next to him said otherwise.

"We need to get to the main reactor console," Scarlet said, Aquarius nodding. He put the helmet on, and it released some steam after it locked to the suit.

"Pressurize your suit as well. We don't know what damage there is," Aquarius ordered, Scarlet tapping a screen on her left arm, steam being pushed out as well.

"Alright. Let's be ready for anything. Make sure you have your Death Cannon, my Vaykor Hek will also do the job against one or two Sentients, if they are the cause," Scarlet spoke, her voice much more venomous than before.

Aquarius took point, Scarlet following behind, covering his six. While they only worked together twice during the entire time the Maverick Hunters formed, they knew how to work without communicating with each other. It was an unnatural silence, with seconds feeling like minutes. They didn't know what to expect or think. But they made their way to the emergency staircase, thanking Luna for installing it despite most of the power doors and elevators. Once at the bottom of the staircase, the duo turned to each other, nodding before they opened the door slowly, looking around the room before walking in fully, seeing nothing.

"This doesn't feel right." Scarlet walked up next to Aquarius.

"It is too quiet, even for a Sentient attack. What the hell is going on?" Aquarius was asked, who shook his head.

"I don't like this. Stay sharp," Aquarius reminded, both staying on full alert. They reached the main reactor console without problem, both becoming highly worried. Aquarius was able to bring some power back online, as most reactors had been destroyed. Lights, shields, and life support were the ones Aquarius knew would be vital. With the power back online, they looked around, finding nothing else wrong. They did not like this feeling. They knew _something_ was wrong, but didn't know what it was. They heard the intercom, knowing that someone was awake.

"All those awake, assess the damage and report back on any findings." It was Cronos, and he was being blunt. Which meant Luna was still out currently.

Aquarius started to tap the screen on his right arm, getting to see Cronos's Limbo Prime. "This is Lieutenant Aquarius. I'm with the Reaper Scarlet. We just activated the reactors. Most are damaged, so only life support, lights, and shields are up. We found no damage aside from that."

"Copy that Aquarius. Sweep the floor and report any damage and anything on board that isn't part of our family," Cronos added, the transmission ending there.

"Let's start out sweep. Just like the flood on Arval Mars," Aquarius said, Scarlet smiling.

"God, how long ago was that? Three, four years ago?" Scarlet chuckled.

"Just about. Before the Reaper Division recruited you," Aquarius reminded. "And you become the head just two years ago. You know how to show others up, don't you?"

"If I wasn't selected to take the Obelisk, I wouldn't have climbed the ranks as fast as I did," Scarlet admitted. "I mean seriously? Two Raptors and nine Hyenas. That was carrying some serious power."

"I know. I read the report," Aquarius informed. "And recommended you for that op."

"Wait, you gave me that recommendation?" Scarlet asked, genuinely shocked.

2 Hours Later

All the leaders were in the Observatory, trying to make sense of the situation. So far, none of them agreed on anything.

"How can we be sure of what is going on? No one is willing to go down until we have answers," Theia yelled.

Luna was simply quiet, thinking.

"What if there is a threat greater than the Sentients we are fighting? We just jump out and get slaughtered?" Taurus reasoned.

"We will do this like we always have. Send the Reapers," Iapetus scoffed.

"Oh sure, we are expendable until you need us. One more remark like that, and I will come over there," Scarlet threatened.

"Oo, I'm so scared," Iapetus replied.

"That's it!" Scarlet threw herself at Iapetus and just before she could attack, Luna stopped it dead.

"That's enough!" Everyone froze. No one wanted to be on Luna's bad side ever. "Iapetus, after this meeting, my office. Bring your badge and be prepared to hand it in. Scarlet, you will do the same. I'll be going down after an area scan is done. This decision is final, is that understood?"

Aquarius nodded, everyone else still frozen by the outburst.

"I'll start the scan and report the findings as soon as they come," Aquarius spoke, starting the scan. Luna left the room and everyone, save for Aquarius, let out a collective sigh. Iapetus was worried as was Scarlet. Both were facing something that only one person had ever faced in Maverick Hunters history: expulsion from the clan.

The last person tried to assassinate Luna, and not only was expelled, but hunted down anytime anyone part of the _Blades of the Purge_ alliance had caught wind of them. They had no idea what was going to happen, but they feared the worst.

Iapetus and Scarlet walked over to Luna's office, not even daring to knock. They knew it would get worse the longer they waited, so Scarlet knocked, taking a step back after doing so. "Iapetus, you're first."

He gulped, and entered the room, seeing Luna with her Corpa Nova, the helmet resting on her desk. "Listen. I know-"

Luna raised her hand, Iapetus shutting up instantly. "No excuses. You were a lieutenant, and should have known better. I need to see your badge." Iapetus hesitantly handed her his clearance badge, Luna putting it on the table. He saw Luna lowering his clearance level. He knew then that he was being demoted. But not just one demotion. He was just above the level new recruits are. She handed him the card back. "Next time, bite your tongue. And pray you don't wind up in this position again. Send Scarlet in on your way out."

Iapetus held back anything he would say, knowing that it would end badly for him. He left, looking at Scarlet. Scarlet saw his badge still in hand, and instantly knew what had happened. Scarlet gulped before Iapetus said anything. "Sorry."

He wasn't apologizing to her for before, but what would happen to her once she entered the office. Scarlet walked in, closing the door behind her. "So, what is going to happen?"

"Badge," Luna spoke, Scarlet handing her the clearance badge. Instead of getting it back, Luna put it in her desk. "One week suspension from field work, laboratories, and mission work of any kind. In one week, you'll be reinstated without a demotion. In the meantime, take some time to reflect on this. We are a family, and can't afford to be at each other's throats when it could cost us our lives."

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't take his attitude anymore. I know you don't like excuses, and I'm not making any. I'm just explaining my actions. After so long, no one would be able to hold back after a few years of that treatment with any interaction, even a simple passing 'hello,' I snapped. I will be training in the simulator to keep my skills up. This punishment is deserved," Scarlet explained her actions, and what she would do.

"You'll need an access card. Until the week is up, or we have a class six emergency, take this. It is a basic access card. Allows you into the basics facilities: gym, locker rooms, entertainment centers, and living quarters. Don't let this happen again," Luna warned.

"I will do my best," Scarlet replied, Luna liking her honesty. Just like her, she never made promises, only say that she would do what she could.

"Alright. And tell Aquarius to hurry up with the scans. I would like to know the status of what is going on. Divert the shields to the scanners or something," Luna said impatiently.

"I'll see what I can do Commander," Scarlet said before leaving the office, Luna growing anxious. She was hoping that it was nothing, but she couldn't shake this feeling of uncertainty.

45 Minutes Later

"Aquarius, what the hell is this?" Luna asked, holding the report.

"The results of the scans. Deep space scans as well," Aquarius answered.

"Impossible," Luna said, completely lost on the results. "How?"

"My theory, a gate crash. We were using something no one else was, which meant failure was only a matter of time," Aquarius answered. "So, what is your next move?"

"I'm going to the surface. If I'm not back in forty-eight hours, initiate a class 5 emergency, and you'll be acting commander. If that happens, please come get me," Luna informed.

"So, are you still going with what you have on currently?" Aquarius asked.

"Yeah. Of course, I'm going to stay out of sight. Knowledge is power right now. Find anything out about the planet surface?" Luna asked.

"Actually, yes. I hacked into a satellite of the planet. Wasn't that hard. Based off of old human technology. Anyways, before we get to that, we need to get you down to RD to gear up first," Aquarius smiled, leaving the room.

"Wait, what is on the surface? Damn it, Aquarius, wait up," Luna said, grabbing her helmet before following after Aquarius. "Aren't you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Well, you'll need to blend in. I asked them to design a bio-suit for Tenno operatives and sympathizers for ops that involved internal sabotage, theft, resource gathering, you name it, the thing will allow you to blend in to anything while being in plain sight," Aquarius explained, calling an elevator.

"That tells me absolutely nothing," Luna said, Aquarius simply smiling.

"Let me have this. There is a reveal coming. Just need to get to RD first," Aquarius revealed, Luna sighing.

"It better be worth it," Luna sighed, wondering why Aquarius was excited, both stepping on the elevator.

"You'll love it. So, in response to that, they designed one. It is still experimental, so you'll be the first one to take it on a field test," Aquarius added.

"Naturally you'd have me test it anyways. Better now than later," Luna replied, not amused.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what happened with the two?" Aquarius asked, Luna sighing again.

"Iapetus was demoted down to being a PFC and Scarlet is suspended for a week unless a class six emergency occurs," Luna explained.

"Damn. Isn't that letting them off easy?" Aquarius asked.

"We already have a head hunt going on. No need to add more. Iapetus should have been demoted a long time ago, and Scarlet has proven her loyalty time and time again," Luna answered, the elevator opening.

The duo stepped off, heading for the RD section, which took up a good chunk of the base's lower floors. Luna saw everyone running around, carrying large loads, weapons that they were working on, and even a firing range to see how destructive weapons were. But the thing that caught her eye was a weapons system. She knew that she was here for a different reason, but made a mental note of it.

"So, this is it," Aquarius revealed, Luna seeing an exoskeleton. Before dismissing it, she had to know what it was.

"Any explanation or do I learn as I go along?" Luna asked, Aquarius nodding.

"Of course. This is a bio suit that starts off as an exoskeleton, but depending on the situation, can be used to disguise the users as whatever they are targeting. Put it on, and I can actually explain while you are trying it," Aquarius started, Luna stepping back into it, now covered in light polygons.

"Nice. Works fine right now. So, those light polygons are what actually what it uses to do the disguise. Bending photons and reflecting them a certain way allows any on lookers to see what you are using to disguise yourself. So, let me just put in a Grineer into the core system, and now try it," Aquarius said, looking at Luna. She didn't feel any different, but felt every weapon in the room pointed at her. "Calm down! That is just Luna testing a new bio-suit!" The weapons remained until a few seconds, when everyone was shocked, suddenly apologizing.

"What was that?" Luna asked, wondering what just happened.

"Oh, yeah. The affects are hard to see from the user's view. Put these on, it will allow you to see what others view you as. So, this time, I'll input a specimen from the planet, and you'll be all set to go. Wait to activate it until you get to the surface. There might be a panic if you do it here," Aquarius explained, Luna now wondering what the awaited for her on the surface.

"Aren't you going to show me?" Luna asked, Aquarius dragging her to the elevator, bringing them down to the loading bays. Midway, he stopped the elevator, and handed Luna the last pages of the report with a serious expression. They were all images. First of a planet, then what she assumed was the capitol, and the last pages shocked her. Inhabitants of the planet. And one that was an up close of one, which she assumed was her disguise.

"This isn't a joke based on your facial expression. At least let me bring my Arca Scisco in case of any potential altercations," Luna requested.

"Sorry. That is too advanced for the inhabitants. I can deploy an Archwing so you can get out of there quickly in case of trouble. You'll need this mask in order to breathe in space and goggles so your eyes don't get pulled from your sockets," Aquarius added, handing her some gear. "I know it's not what you were expecting, but right now, we need allies."

"What does that mean?" Luna asked, turning towards him.

"Remember how I said I did a deep space scan as well? We are alone here. The Maverick Hunters are the only Tenno here. We need a good foundation, and they are allied with mercenaries who are war heroes. We need someone to get close and talk with their general. I managed to find a photo, but it is a bit blurry. Your objective is to locate, and persuade them to ally with us," Aquarius informed. "This op is just us, so we can't rely on others. This is just you and me. We can't let others know until we have either a confirmed ally or enemy."

"I get the waiting until we know to announce. So, how are you going to manage this op? Surely you can't expect anyone to notice my absence without a Warframe or weapons," Luna pointed out.

"I know. Which is why I had you in your Nova gear. I knew you would want to check it out, and if your Nova is gone, no one will suspect this as a negotiation op," Aquarius explained.

"Clever. So, what are we going to do about the helmet?" Luna asked, indicating her Nova helmet.

"I'll hold onto it. Put the mask, glasses, and goggles on. I'm starting the elevator again," Aquarius starting the elevator again.

"This reminds me of our first op together before the founding of the Maverick Hunters," Luna remembered.

"Except we were to kill a high ranking Corpus," Aquarius added.

"What happened?" Luna asked.

"Too much. We got so wrapped up in so much that we had to get more people to help us. Back then, it was you, me, and Scarlet against the world," Aquarius answered. "Now here we are. A Commander, Lieutenant, and a suspended Reaper. "

"Sounds like the beginning of a bad joke," Luna chuckled, getting Aquarius to laugh as well.

"We should get the old gang together, and after this op goes well, get some drinks down on the planet," Aquarius suggested.

"Let's do that after Scarlet is off of suspension. Two celebrations together," Luna said, hoping that he would agree.

"You grounded her, didn't you?" Aquarius asked, already knowing the answer.

"Part of suspension," Luna pointed out.

"Okay. In one week, we celebrate. Get ready," Aquarius nodded, the elevator opening. "And good luck."

 **SO, YOU CAN PROBABLY GUESS WHERE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HEADING. THE LONG AWAITED OP THAT WILL INTRODUCE CORNERIA AND STAR FOX CHARACTERS FINALLY! BUT WITH EXPERIMENTAL TECH, THERE IS GOING TO BE A DOWNSIDE. CAN'T WAIT UNTIL IT IS SHOWN OFF NEXT CHAPTER! UNTIL NEXT TIME, LIKE, REVIEW, AND KEEP ON PLAYING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLY HELL! EIGHT FUCKING PAGES IN WORD! MY GOD THIS WAS LONG. i DIDN'T WANT TO GET THIS LONG, BUT IT SEEMED FITTING. AND IN GAME (WARFRAME), MOST PLAYERS ARE PREPARED FOR SITUATIONS AND CAN REACT WITHIN A SECOND (I COULD TOO IF MY COMPUTER WASN'T SO OLD), SO I DECIDED TO SHOW JUST HOW READY SOME CAN BE. AND CREATIVE LIBERTY, SINCE I KNOW THAT MOST OF US HAVE REALLY THOUGHT ABOUT GEAR, GADGETS, AND OTHER THINGS THAT WE WOULD LOVE TO MAKE IN GAME, BUT CAN'T DUE TO RESTRICTIONS OF THE GAME. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 3

Corneria City. Corneria's pride and joy, representing the Lylat System's military power and peace. Aside from the wars that have reached the planet, each time they have rebuilt, and improved on it, with the help of the mercenary contractors known as Star Fox. Lead by the collected Fox McCloud, it was always a blessing when they showed up to a conflict. Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, and Krystal were the first ones on the scene when something bad has happened. Miyu, Katt Monroe, Fay Spaniel, and Fara Phoenix were usually right behind them, ready to strike fast and hard alongside their team. Of course, they too lived like ordinary people when they weren't saving the system. But not everything is as it seems…

Just outside the heart of the Cornerian city, an unknown figure was flying under the radar, with a strange craft which detracted as it approached the shoreline, some beach goers seeing a blur before dismissing it minutes later as no damage was done. On top of the building, the figure stood, adjusting the clothes she had on. Disguised as a lynx, Luna stood atop the building, looking out at the city.

"They seem peaceful. So, anything I should know about my cover?" Luna asked, hearing some tapping on Aquarius's side.

"I managed to get someone close to the objective, so getting in won't be a problem. Name is Miyu, part of a mercenary band that has built up quite the rep. I am repositioning a satellite overhead to keep an eye on your movement. We might not have long after that, as it is a military satellite, and their response time has been rather fast, though the mercenary band has usually been the sword," Aquarius informed, Luna nodding.

"It feels wrong not to have my weapons. But I get it; peace negotiations are more important right now. Removing the goggles now. Does the mask have a voice that matches the person I'm posing as?" Luna asked.

"Negative. If anyone asks, just say something, like a cold or the flu. I don't know what kind of sicknesses are here if any," Aquarius answered. "Satellite will be overheard soon. ETA is three minutes. In the meantime, head for what would look like the heart of the city. There is a building with no pictures of the inside, and I haven't gotten past the firewall yet. It is almost as advanced as a level two Orokin security system. I should have it cracked as the satellite moves into position."

"Solid copy. I'll be speaking as little as possible as to not attract attention. Still feels really weird seeing a skin that isn't mine moving as if it is. And you sure I won't draw attention?" Luna confirmed.

"I'm sixty-five percent sure," Aquarius answered.

"Just sixty-five? Why this disguise then? There is a huge risk!" Luna shouted.

"That was the highest percent there was. The others were much lower success rates without being stopped. I needed to get a more civilian to get you around as, and someone who also had a connection to the objective. This was the best choice," Aquarius calmly replied. "Get moving. I should have a video feed once you exit the building. You'll have to act natural make it look like you are doing whatever is natural in the building."

"We know stealth and combat. We don't really have a grasp on whatever would be normal here," Luna reminded, walking into the fire access staircase, strolling down the stairs, seeing a marked door shortly after, knowing it was time to test it for real. "Here's to hoping this thing works."

'Miyu' opened the door, no one noticing. She started to make her way through what looked like an outfit store that looked rather, unimpressive in design to her, but still tried to act natural. She did begin to attract a few looks, though she figured out relatively quick why. She rolled her eyes, continuing to the exit, making sure to follow the signs.

"Miyu!" Luna continued to walk.

"That's you. Remember? That might be someone she knows," Aquarius reminded, 'Miyu' turning to see a humanoid cocker spaniel. "Fay Spaniel. Another member of the team. Have some chat, and find out how to ditch her."

"Hey Fay," 'Miyu' smiled, Fay giving her a weird look. "What's wrong?"

"What's with the accent?" Fay asked, 'Miyu' simply waving it off.

"Just getting over something," she lied, hoping the dog would buy it.

A raised eyebrow was given before a smile returned to her face. "Really? I saw you this morning, and you were fine."

"Run," Aquarius spoke, 'Miyu' turning and running from her. She vaulted over stands and slid under them to avoid having to deal with weaving through them. Fay tried keeping up, but noticed some unusual things about her friend, which caused some confusion, and she was unable to keep up.

She pulled out her phone and called her friend, hearing it ring before it was picked up. "Miyu, where are you?"

"Coming back from a jog, why?" Miyu answered.

"I just ran into you," Fay explained.

"That can't be right. I've not seen you except for this morning," Miyu answered.

"Inform Fox when you get back, I'm on my way now. Something isn't right," Fay replied, hanging up.

"Aquarius, I think my cover has been blown," Luna informed.

"Seems like it. But the satellite is overhead, and I'm in the system. These are some heavy files. War plan, dossiers, even where they are keeping the classified projects," Aquarius informed. "Uh-oh."

"What's uh-oh? Uh-oh is never a good thing," Luna demanded.

"I underestimated their system. They caught me snooping. Okay, new plan, I'll deploy forces around our base, and meet up in orbit. Try to get to General Pepper. I'll be here, coordinating everything. You're on your own down there. I'll keep details hidden. We will subdue but not kill until given an order by you," Aquarius informed, the channel being shut down.

"Shit," Luna said, seeing a guarded building. "That must be it."

'Miyu' walked up, and the guards recognized her. "What brings you here?"

"I just need to inform General Pepper of something that is vital, and I can't be delayed," she explained, not telling the whole truth.

"I can pass a message," the guard assured.

' _Fuck it, I don't have time for this!'_ Luna thought, quickly flipping the guard over, the two others now rushing over. She grabbed the guard's weapon, and then vanished without a trace. Luna disabled the disguise, and reappeared on the building ledge, staying out of sight.

"Sorry. I need to negotiate with this General," Luna said, finally coming to a vent. Opening it, she found it was narrow, and climbed in, regretting it instantly. "Oh god! What did they eat? A Desert Skeet?"

Above Coneria

"Alright listen up! We are in a class five emergency. All Lieutenants and Reapers report to the observatory for debriefing. I repeat, this is a class five emergency. All Lieutenants and Reapers report to the observatory now!" Aquarius called over the intercom. Everyone was confused and scared, knowing that when Aquarius called an emergency, it was serious business as well.

Aquarius headed to the observatory, seeing people inside. "Everyone out now!"

They heard him, but were glued to the glass. Aquarius walked over, ready to yell at them, but stopped when he saw what they saw. A frigate and a carrier approaching. And it wasn't at a patrolling speed either. "Tell everyone it is a class six. Subdue but do not kill."

Aquarius knew what he had to do now. He rushed back to Luna's office, and grabbed Scarlet's access card. He was running over to her room when his coms went off. "This is Aquarius. It is now a level six emergency."

"What exactly is going on?" Oceanus demanded, seeing Aquarius moving. "And where is the Commander?"

"I'll explain when I get there. But divert all power to shields and life support. Cut the lights. And protect the children at all costs," Aquarius ordered, ending the call. He ran right into Scarlet's door before it opened, and grabbed her wrist before she could react. "Class six emergency. Come on, debriefing time."

The duo ran to the observatory, seeing the rest of the lieutenants arriving with them, and one other Reaper. Everyone looked at Aquarius, knowing he only calls the shots when Luna is unavailable.

"Luna and I launched an op on the planet's surface after I got information. She is still planet side, and can't leave yet. She is trying to get allies as the gate crash sent us all into a different dimension. I don't know how, but it is the truth. We were going to tell everyone once we had allies, so that way we could possibly rely on them to help us help them help us. I should have told people, but the risk was too high to let it be known publicly here," Aquarius explained.

"So now what? We just wait for our demise?" Capricorn said. "No, we will fight."

"But don't kill. We need this alliance with them. And I have the perfect plan. Zodiacs are with me. Prometheus, follow Scarlet's command. We take prisoners alive. Loading bays. All of them. But we can't move just yet. We need to make this place like a recently abandoned place. Start knocking shit over, and spread the word to everyone. Hide inside cryopods and barracks," Aquarius ordered.

"How are we going to do this?" Thera voiced everyone's thought.

"I don't know. I remember Luna trying to teach me how to take control of old human craft with a Warframe, but I don't remember what she did," Aquarius answered.

"You mean takeover? Yeah. It's a gear item that she made herself. They replicated it down at RD. We need that, and I have an idea where you are going with this," Scarlet smirked.

Corneria Surface

"Thank you Star Fox. We are in your debt aga- hold on, we have incoming traffic," a bulldog started, going silent. "We have an update as well. We think we found their headquarters. It is in orbit of Corneria. It definitely doesn't have any markings of Corneria's Military. We need you to rendezvous with the Corneria's Fifth Fleet."

"Understood. We will split up to cover more ground," Fox nodded, the communication line being terminated. He walked out of the bridge, and found his team relaxing, kicking back for once. "We have a new mission. We are splitting up for this. Krystal, Fay, and Miyu will be heading to Corneria's military headquarters. Falco, Slippy, Fara, you're with me. We are meeting up with Corneria's Fifth Fleet."

"What is going on? Does it have to do with this morning?" Miyu questioned.

"There is a possibility of that. Which is why I'd rather have you on the ground. If they can mimic looks, who knows what their ships are like," Fox assumed. "But it could be nothing as well."

"What are we doing standing around? Let's get this show moving!" Falco exclaimed, itching for a new dog fight.

10 Minutes Later

The squads were ready, hiding just under and over the visible entry points where their energy field was. With Itzals, Eletrons, Ameshas, and Odonatas equipped with the disruption devices, they prepared to be boarded by a large ship or a few small ones. They left it a mess, and needed to get them to come in first.

A lone fighter entered at first, everyone hiding still. It paid off, as four more identical ships entered. They ambushed them, attaching the device to each ship, which worked without a hitch, their ship controls no longer responding. Being led to landing platforms, they knew they had only a short time. After getting them to land, they led them inside, and had other members deal with them.

"Alright. Most efficient way is two people per ship. Split up, and if you can't get a partner, stay here and get people out quickly," Theia ordered, everyone nodding. They took to the outside, and it was a hailstorm of laser fire. It started with the Tenno firing off their weapons, but soon, their fire was returned with lasers, with a few plasma shots mixed in. They saw three ships streak past the rest, and assumed they were the ones that Aquarius had warned them about.

"Scarlet, Aquarius and Dragon, get the lead fighter! Cronos, Hyperion, you're with me! Virgo, you're with Tethys and Oceanus!" Mnemosyne ordered, the nine diving towards the three pilots.

Scarlet, Aquarius and Dragon saw the pilot as they surrounded him, seeing a humanoid brown fox, and already knew the name. The three of them had a near-perfect configuration: one Itzal, one Eletron, and one Amesha respectively. Scarlet was on Fox McCloud's left flank, With Dragon beneath him, and Dragon to his right. Fox found that their flight wasn't a fighter, but what looked like a power suit with wings. And they were hardly the size where a targeting system would work.

"I could use some help over here," Falco said over the communicator.

"I'm also surrounded! And I can see Fox is too!" Slippy added, being herded away from the rest of them.

"I am dealing with my own probl-" the connection with Fara was lost, as if she were cut off from everyone else. They barely saw a ship being hauled in, with even more forces coming out, quickly becoming troublesome to everyone, as it was a swarm of small crafts that were highly maneuverable.

Fox wanted to save his teammates, but being controlled like this he couldn't. He knew he had to lose the ones on him, which is easier said than done. He braked suddenly, and blew past them, streaking towards Slippy. He knew it wouldn't be long, but what he saw next was something he couldn't explain. They all scattered from Slippy, and went for Falco's ship. Now swarmed, Falco was firing off his weapons, his blasts missing.

"What the hell are these guys made of?" Falco asked, his coms suddenly going dark. After six left, they saw three figures taxi his ship into the now hostile base.

"Slippy, we need to get in there! It could be our only chance to save Falco," Fox ordered, feeling his ship being hit with a hard object. He heard something that made no sense to him. His ship's engines were cut. He tried firing, but that was also a failure. The only thing that was active was his G-Diffusers He saw his ship move as well, knowing that he had no control. But that didn't stop him from struggling. He got his blaster ready as he passed through the energy field, seeing him being brought to a ship hub, and knew resistance was going to be futile. Before his eyes was a small army on each platform, moving captured ship pilots into the heart on the station. He witnessed Falco being brought out of his Arwing. He wasn't even given a chance, as he was immediately pinned to the floor, his blaster, reflector, and any other weapon being taken from him. He felt his ship being set down. He saw a team of ten approach his ship. Three had heavy weapons, one looking like a laser cannon. Five had a mix of weapons, most which looked like standard issue rifles for this new race they have found themselves against. And finally, two were unarmed, but he knew what their purpose was. The three stood back, pointing their weapons at the ship's cockpit, the two going up to the ship. He simply put his hands up, knowing that the more he resisted, the worse it would be.

"Special orders for this one. Just like the falcon," he heard one of the ones that grabbed him order.

"And the toad?" one of them asked.

"Same thing. And no disintegration," they added, flying off behind the other two that brought them in. he was forced to the ground, his blaster and reflector being taken from him. He was trying to be cooperative so that his energy would be better used later. He felt a barrel touch his back.

"Get up." This order followed with Fox standing up, knowing he wasn't going to be able to anything about the figure that held a rifle to his back. "Move." His head was impacted with the elbow of the figure, quickly reminding him that he had to follow orders of meet a terrible fate.

"Tell the Commander that we have our leverage now. She can proceed with the rest of the plan without a problem," he heard the one with the laser cannon say, detecting an accent he was unfamiliar with, which was Russian.

' _Their Commander is behind this? Wait, leverage? That means we weren't the target, but just pawns in their game? What is their end goal?'_ Fox thought, the door opening, seeing a spacious room, and Falco struggling.

"Let go of me you assholes!" Falco screeched, she was approached by a figure in armor he's never seen before, and was punched in the gut, causing the wind to be knocked out of him.

"Please shut up. Next time, it will be your beak," the armor wearing person spoke. They were in all black armor, with a large build that could easily overpower the strongest person alive. Of course, he didn't know how the Warframe armor worked, so the large customized Rhino Prime was just as terrifying as the one wearing it.

Fox was pushed along, seeing more of the ones with various armor suits, with no distinct coloration, but noticed one thing on their shoulders. An insignia that was like no other. He didn't get a good look at any of them, but was sure that that was the insignia for whatever army they were part of. He was taken to a rather nice looking room, and saw Slippy there, unharmed.

"Fox!" Slippy exclaimed, running over to the Star Fox leader, the two hugging, elated to see the other alive.

"Slippy! What the hell is going on here?" Fox asked, hearing a gun cock.

"Wait here. The Acting Commander will be with you shortly. Don't try to make a run for it or escape," a figure warned, the door closing behind them. They were in a rather nice office, but they figured that they didn't usually take prisoners, so it was more of a cell than it was an office to them.

"So, I think I have this worked out. Just a look around the room explains it," Slippy started. "They are low on power, and are supplying only essentials. That energy field we passed through, life support, and shields. The lights are flickering off and on, meaning that the lights and shields must be drawing from the same source."

"Slippy, you're amazing, but without a way to know how to get the power cut, or where it is located, we can't do anything. Not to mention the guards. They have weapons and equipment that we don't even know about," Fox pointed out. "Not to mention, we are unarmed and out gunned."

"Not exactly," Slippy smiled. It was the cheekiest grin, and Slippy pulled out a blaster. "I hid it in my mouth, but I figured if I were in a cell with someone, they could use it to get us out."

"Slippy, you're a genius. But something tells be that we wait for Falco. This isn't a mistake that they put us together. They're probably going to put him in here was well," Fox informed, hiding the blaster in his jacket.

"And as for Fara? Will she be joining us?" Slippy asked fox, who remained silent for a few seconds.

"I don't know," Fox answered, worried for his teammates.

Surface, 5 Minutes Earlier

"For the love of all things good, why?" Luna cursed, seeing the objective being guarded behind steel doors with a platoon of guards as well. All she has was a flimsy rifle that was about as useful to her as a tranquilizer rifle she acquired at Fortuna for animal relocation. And she needed to get to the General to talk about a possible alliance. "Come on Luna, think."

After a few seconds, she saw a group of people enter, two of them she recognized. One was her cover, and the other was the one who stopped her.

"Stop right there!" one of the guards demanded, pointing their gun at Miyu.

"Wait! I know this sounds crazy, but there is an imposter that looked just like her," Fay said, trying to get the guards to let them pass. "Fox sent us to protect General Hare."

The guard remained there, unable to be swayed easily.

"That's my cue," Luna smirked, breaking open the vent. Time seemed to slow down to Luna, as she quickly analyzed the situation quickly. With a rather shaky plan made, she reached the floor, and dashed over to Krystal, grabbing her from behind. She pulled out her amp before any of the guards had time to react.

"Everyone on the ground!" Luna ordered, everyone looking at the amp she had, unsure of what it even was. Luna pointed it away for a quick second, and blew a crater into the wall, putting it right back to Krystal's head. "On the ground!"

This time, everyone but the guards got on their knees.

"I really hate to do this. I was hoping for a peaceful ending," Luna said, confusing the guards. She anticipated this, and moved closer to Krystal's ear. "Once I let you go, duck."

"How can I trust you? I can't even sense you or your thoughts," Krystal whispered.

"Do it, and everyone lives, how is that for trust?" Luna replied, her grip loosening up ever so slightly. "Ready?" without waiting for an answer, Luna shoved her forwards, causing her to fall over, and unleashed one blast at the door, knocking the guards away from the door. The two closest being knocked out. Luna moved fast, surprising most of the guards. All but one, who recovered faster than Luna anticipated, attempting to clothesline her. She barely had time to duck, and vanished once more, creeping close to the door. It was pushed in, so the keypad would do her no good. She grabbed the steel doors mid-section, which was slightly parted from her blast. She manifested, and what came next shocked even Luna. The door was being pushed open with blasts coming from both hands. Ten seconds and the door was open, and everyone on both sides looked at Luna, Luna seeing a screen with her dojo being attacked. She went wide eyed, and ran over to the screen.

"Stop! There are children on board!" Luna screamed, their safety her first concern. Everyone looked at her, even the admirals on the video call. She then felt her com-link vibrate on her arm, answering it.

"Oh, I see you are inside already. How have the peace talks been going?" Scarlet asked, Luna wondering why she called. She ignored that part for now, and went straight to her concern.

"Are the children alright? Please tell me they aren't out there," Luna panicked.

"Relax, they are safe. They actually are calming everyone down surprisingly," Scarlet added, Luna calming down.

"Good. So, what is the reason you're ignoring a direct order? You were suspended for a week," Luna reminded, everyone looking at her confused. First she broke in, panicked, and now she was practically scolding one of her own.

"Um, May I ask why you are here?" General Peppy Hare asked, Luna waving him off.

"Hold on. So, why are you doing field work?" Luna demanded to know.

"Aquarius declared a class six emergency. And as the chain of command goes, he became the Acting Commander when you went to the surface. Calling the class six made me the Acting Commander once he informed me. You should know that, seeing as how you made the chain of command," Scarlet reminded.

"Okay. So, what is it you need?" Luna asked.

"I have leverage in case things went south," Scarlet informed, showing the three of four Star Fox pilots tied up. "Relax, no one was harmed. We used your disruptors. Very useful."

"It still needed more work," Luna sighed. "But good work. Hold on." Luna faced the General. "Peppy was it? I am Commander Luna of the Maverick Hunters, part of the _Blades of the Purge_ alliance. By a fault in our experimental way of travel, we ended up here with low power and need to make allies. As you were the closest planet, I came to the surface to negotiate under the cover of a female lynx named Miyu in order to get close. That failed, and as a result, three are knocked out, and there are two areas of property damage that we can pay for. Now, I apologize, but my people are acting in self-defense. We have not harmed any of the pilots that we have captured," Luna started her speech, Scarlet coughing to grab her attention.

"The blue one wouldn't shut up. We had to knock him out," Scarlet informed.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at Luna, not ready to believe her. "Most pilots are unharmed, save for the blue avian in the bright jumpsuit. Say, can I get into this?" Luna asked, already moving and started to tamper with the communications device.

"This is her thing," Scarlet informed, everyone simply hearing her voice. It took a minute, but Scarlet was actually patched into the call, everyone seeing behind her Slippy, Fox, and an unconscious Falco in binds they have never seen before.

"Fox! Are you okay?" Peppy asked, Fox looking up. But from the angle they saw, he looked past the communicator.

"Yeah. I'm alright. Slippy is unharmed as well. Falco's mouth got him in trouble again," Fox informed Peppy.

"Alright. What are you going to do to them should we not agree to what terms you are going to lay out?" Peppy asked.

"Hear me out. As I said, we need allies, as we are lost in a dimension not of our own. You ally yourself with us, you have our protection. We may, in the chance we can't get back, share our tech with your top scientists so they can reverse engineer it and make it compatible with yours. Really, you are gaining from this deal," Luna informed. All of the admirals were shocked to hear how simple the deal was. Straight forwards, to the point, and all they had to do was say yes. "Of course down the road, we can discuss the fine details. I am just trying to save my family."

"And there is the catch," one of the admirals commented.

"Did I ask you, you snob?" Luna snapped back, observing the people. A rugged man, she assumed served and worked hard to get to his position, and nodded. "My apologies. Most others in power where I am from got it from connections solely. Everyone here works for their ranks, and I assumed you didn't put in the work. How long? Five years?"

The short amount of time seemed to put everyone in shock except the two Tenno. "Um, Commander, are you starting to notice something?"

"I don't think they are at war like we are," Luna concluded, Scarlet agreeing.

"What does that mean?" the man growled.

"Um, I think we should discuss that after," Luna said, obviously hiding something.

"We will need time to consider the deal. Might we get back to you at a later date? Perhaps in a few days?" Peppy requested.

"Of course. We are not heartless. Scarlet, how many pilots were captured?" Luna asked.

"We are still in combat, but as of now, seventy-five with another twelve in transit," Scarlet informed.

"We will release half of your pilots once you cease fire. As a gesture of good faith," Luna informed.

"Will Star Fox be part of them?" Peppy asked.

"As they are a mercenary team, and contracted by you, sadly no. A merc is a merc, no matter how you look at it," Luna explained her decision. "But no more harm shall come to any pilots, as long as they don't try to do anything to the children. Then we will have a problem. Does this seem reasonable until we meet later?"

Peppy looked at the admirals, who shared a collective look. "We are in agreement. I will call off my pilots, and inform them of the release."

"Alright. They will be return shortly. We have the ability to remove our disruptors and everything will return to normal," Luna spoke. "Scarlet, let them know half of them are being released as a show of good faith. Get the engineers to remove the disruptor tags."

"On it. I'll see you back up here soon Commander," Scarlet spoke, ending her end of the call.

"I have to get back up and deal with matters there. Can we get a time frame so we can plan on who is going to attend the meeting for a proper treaty?" Luna kindly asked.

"Within seven days hopefully," Peppy replied.

"Alright. So, will I be detained on my way out? Or am I free to go?" Luna asked, knowing the guards had their weapons pointed at her.

 **I WON'T BE UPDATING MY STORIES UNTIL AFTER I GET MESA PRIME. PLANNING ON FARMING FOR THINGS I CAN SELL TO GET PLATINUM TO BUY THE SET, AS I AM THE UNLUCKIEST WITH RELICS WHEN I AM ACTIVELY HUNTING THE WARFRAME AND WEAPON PARTS. UNTIL NEXT TIME, PLEASE LIKE, REVIEW, COMMENT, AND FAVORITE TO STAY UPDATED ON _Maverick Hunters_ AND _Charlotte's New Life_!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WELL, I HAVE MESA PRIME NOW, NEED TO FINISH LEVELING AND UPGRADING HER, BUT THAT ALSO MEANS MORE CHAPTERS OUT! AND FUCKING WORK (I DESPISE MY WORK PLACE AS I NOW GO IN AT 4 AND DON'T LEAVE TILL PAST MIDNIGHT. IT'S BEEN LIKE THIS SINCE START OF DECEMBER, AND MY BODY HAS BEEN TRAINED FOR A DIFFERENT STRETCH OF TIME). ANYWAYS, THIS CHAPTER WAS EVEN LONGER, BEING ALMOST 10 PAGES! MY HANDS! ANYWAYS, ENJOY CHAPTER 4!**

Chapter 4: Star Fox and Maverick Hunters

"Alright. We've removed half of the bolts and are going to escort the pilots back. Why only half?" Scarlet asked, everyone in a makeshift meeting room, which was inside a barracks room. Right now, every head of each branch was there. Scarlet of the Reapers, Aquarius of the Zodiacs, Mnemeosyne of Prometheus, Tyrus from Research and Development, and even some of the leaders of the lesser branches, including Harth of the Special Projects, Quinn of the Raptor Squadrons, Dengar of the Rangers, and the trainer to test their abilities to figure out where they would best thrive who simply called himself Holmes.

Right now, all of them only had their main Warframe armor on, but the helmet, which rested next to each one. Scarlet was a Tenno of nineteen, with ash in her blonde hair. Her eyes are a solid scarlet color, which she said was the reason behind her name. She also had a scar on her cheek, which indicated a battle or struggle, though no one knew.

"Well if I know the Commander, she plans on teaching some about our tech and lifestyle to make the transition of our lifestyle and theirs can be understood," Quinn spoke. Quinn, a highly skilled Tenno and operative used to be part of the Reaper branch, but decided that his skills would be best as long as they were being used. He became the leader of the Raptors, another highly effective squad, and were sent on operations known only to Luna. Quinn, was twenty years old, with black hair that was short, but had grown out over two years as he didn't bother trying to maintain it during the Sentient Threat. Hell, no one did. Everyone looked like hell. His eyes were orange, yellow, and black going from outer to inner iris. "Consider it a hunch."

"You'd be half right. Like a game of chess, we much move out pieces carefully and with a purpose. Similar concept with poker. You never show your entire hand at the start. You need to play the cards at the right time," Luna explained. "Mnemeosyne, how is Ipatus doing? Should we worry about insubordination from him?"

"He holds resentment, but only time can tell. He's been suspended due to behavior and actions," Mnemeosyne answered. Mnemeosyne was the youngest representative coming in at fifteen. She knew her position, and had to work harder than most to maintain it. She had purple eyes and black hair with some blonde streaks in it.

"Why suspension? You arent that kind when high ranking officials attack others," Dengar, the usually silent man spoke. Dengar was also twenty, and had once kept blond hair was now messy and was going everywhere. His short hair did have green tips and had one silver eye and his right eye was pale. His usual powerhouse loadout on him, save for his custom Banshee Echo helmet, which rested on the table.

"Wait, Ipatus was suspended?" Tyrus asked. "He came to me asking about the latest tech we were developing. I didn't tell him anything, since he was acting suspicious." Tyrus informed. He was one of two people there who wasn't a Tenno, but was still highly respected for his brains and skill. He was also the oldest one at the table, being thirty-four. He had the luck of not being able to grow facial hair, which helped him with being able to work with wires, soldering and welding. He had pale green eyes with brown hair, which was a mess, but still quite long, put up in a ponytail.

"Mnemeosyne, you'll have to keep an eye on him. If it gets bad, Raptors and Reapers have the right to chase him down and eliminate, is that understood?" Luna asked.

"Of course. I would hate for it to come to that," Mnemeosyne nodded.

"More crap about not needing Reapers and being disposable? Really hate that prick. Scarlet, if that happens, I get first stab," Quinn spoke, his tone becoming more and more hostile.

"IF," Luna reminded, Quinn calming down. "Harth, Holmes, how are the children holding up?"

"They are curious, wondering about the new people here," Harth informed. Harth was a lean man at thirty-one, and had brown hair that was dyed blue. It had grown, as everyone else's, and his true hair color was finally found out. He had brown eyes, and a rather husky voice, which now fit his looks. He was a large man, standing taller than everyone else in the room, if only by a few centimeters.

"Let me guess, You're going to introduce the kids to them? You'll make the transition easier for them first," Holmes concluded, causing Luna to smile. "But surely that isn't all, is it?" Homes was a young Tenno at fifteen, but wasn't as pressured as Mnemeosyne, and he simply evaluated people and didn't lead entire divisions of fighters. He had ice like eyes, being blue, very light brown, and black, giving the illusion of ice. He also had the most obnoxious hair color there, which was neon green. Not even Harth would do that, and he has dyed his hair almost every color of the rainbow.

"Correct. The children will take to them faster, and will learn more about civilian life than we did. And also, we will be negotiating a treaty with the Cornerian's the ones who reside on the surface of the planet we orbit. We want a peaceful transition, and a way to rebuild out reactors. Surely we can replicate this again, but control it, so we can go back and forth, opening up new trade deals, military reinforcements, and once the Sentients are dealt with, civilians to help out down on the planet surfaces. Children and adults won't have to worry that way," Luna revealed.

"Wait, what do you mean go back and forth?" Tyrus asked.

"The gate crash. Remember how you said it was an experimental one? Yeah, it gave," Luna added. "For the time being, we are stuck here. Which is why I was down on the surface. I was trying to get some allies. When in a new setting with life, try to make peace with one side and offer protection and in return, they benefit and us."

Luna regretted sharing that detail, as everyone save for herself, Scarlet, Aquarius and Dengar exploded in an uproar.

"Listen here!" Aquarius shouted, grabbing everyone's attention. He was Tenno of high authority, and a year shy of Luna. He had grey eyes with some gold in them, showing that once he was actually high Orokin blood. He actually hated what the Orokin stood for once he learned the truth, and Luna helped him develop into the leader he was today. His hair was white, now grey from not being able to clean himself like many others. "If we suddenly announced to everyone that we were in a different dimension without a way back right now, what do you think would happen? Anyone?" That shut everyone right up, and everyone felt ashamed of themselves for it. "Panic, like what just happened, on a much larger scale. And in front of the children as well. Do you know how damaging that would be for them?"

Everyone now realized the secrecy of Luna and Aquarius. They thought of the children and what would happen to them. "Shall we tell our branches and make sure that they remain calm as to not scare the children?" Quinn asked.

"For the small ones, like Zodiac and Prometheus leaders, yes. Reapers, Raptors and Rangers are allowed to know. Anyone else speaks, their access to any information will be revoked and will be replaced. Quinn, how many Raptors are under you?"

"One hundred. All fully aware that I will handle punishment should they breach my trust. Otherwise, it is a tight knit group that understands orders and acts like professionals," Quinn informed.

"Impressive. You lead up that many in the short time Raptor has been around. I'm actually impressed. When I knew you, you could barely handle three people," Scarlet complimented.

"Thank you. I had to undertake it in order to make it a separate branch. But we might want to work on a case if we get the chance. He'll catch up on old times," Quinn smiled.

"Getting back on track," Dengar spoke, looking at Luna.

"We need to figure out how many of us will show at the talk about the treaty, and who should go," Luna spoke again, everyone back on track.

"I think, in order to preserve the best intentions, only military and scientists should attend," Tyrus spoke.

"And leave everyone else out? No way in hell," Holmes butted in. "I believe the ones that should go are the Commander for obvious reasons, Quinn and Aqarius for military, Tyrus for scientific reasons, and Harth, representing the civilian aspect. You were a peaceful person before this, and understand civilian life. Wouldn't that work out?"

"Why not just have everyone here go?" Luna asked. It was sarcastic, but she realized the mistake of saying that. No better option had been presented.

"That works for me. Anyone else oppose?" Harth asked, everyone in agreement.

' _Shit,'_ Luna thought, putting her head down on the table. "I'm fine," Luna said before any could ask.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Quinn asked, grabbing his Equinox Renegade's Clisthert helmet. The Renegade variant was an alliance variant of Warframes that offered better stat improvements across the board for the most part, but were still inferior to Prime Warframes, as not everything could be touched upon, and the stat changes were only a base increase of max twenty-five, maybe fifty if they were focused on one area. But it was very seldom they were made. But with the Renegade variant now being few in number, they stopped production due to the cost to make them. Quinn had the only Equinox Renegade, which was one of the last ones made before the project was shut down.

"We go and make nice with them. I'll handle Star Fox as well," Luna informed, grabbing her Mesa Prime customized helmet.

"Star Fox? What now?" Quinn asked, beating everyone else to the punch.

"Aquarius will inform you. He once he's caught you up to speed, just make small talk with everyone. I'll need some people to do the escort. Quinn, Mnemeosyne, find some people to help with the escort. I need to make sure are guests are doing better," Luna informed, opening the door, letting the heads know what was going on.

Luna made her way over to her office, and opened the door, placing the helmet on her desk. Falco was now awake, and glared at Luna, a muzzle on him.

"For all that is good, I'll have to talk to whoever put that on you," Luna spoke, getting close to Falco, who head butted her. She glared at him, instantly knowing he would be a problem. "Listen, I am trying to get you guys caught up on events, alright? And just so you know, half of the military pilots are returning to the port, or whatever."

"Fifth Fleet. They are part of the Fifth Fleet," Fox corrected in a sour mood. He started to move his hands to his jacket.

"My mistake. Anyways, don't go for the blaster," Luna said, Fox deciding to do it. He got his blaster, and Luna grabbed the restraints with her left hand. Her hand started smoking, but she actually picked Fox up, making the blaster useless. "Drop it. While you aren't leaving right now, I am trying to be hospitable." Fox let go of the blaster, and Luna let go of Fox, and held her hand, tearing up in pain. "Fuck this hurts." It was barely a whisper, and Fox saw the burn. It had left a mark that would be more than enough to cause a seasoned military fighter to cry like a baby. And here Luna was, barely swearing and crying.

"Now, Fox was it? I need you to release the others from their bindings. I'll help out with yours, but I can't do it anymore. Next time, just listen," Luna spoke, moving her right hand onto the restraint that was safe to touch. She tried to hit the two buttons, Fox seeing what she was trying to do. Fox signaled the desk, and Luna brought him over, the restraint much easier to deal with. The next minute was used struggling to remove it, and it finally gave, releasing Fox.

"Why is it so complex?" Fox asked, rubbing his wrists.

"To ensure they don't escape obviously," Luna replied, opening the desk, grabbing an unmarked tube and gauze. "Get Slippy out first."

Fox understood why, and undid Slippy's binds. Slippy rubbed his wrists as well, and removed Falco's muzzle.

"Once I get out of these, I'll kill you!" Falco shouted.

"I release the binds once I know I am safe," Luna spoke, wrapping the gauze around her hand. "If you'd like, I can bring your carrier to the loading bay," Luna offered.

"Can you even fly it?" Fox asked.

"I'll learn very fast it seems," Luna answered.

"Listen here, you couldn't even get past the energy field!" Falco shouted.

"Alright. You don't have to release him from the binds Fox. They get removed for the ones willing to be civil," Luna spoke, handing Fox the blaster. "Don't fire unless it is at the shooting range. Third floor. You can visit any part of the facility except the Raptor and Reaper training rooms. Those are only accessible by the members of those branches. Safety for the others. RD headquarters is the entire second floor. Just for those interested."

Fox and Slippy looked at each other, wondering if they really should release Falco. Luna grabbed her helmet, and spoke. "I'll leave the decision to you. I need to repair the left hand of my Mesa Prime."

"Mesa Prime?" Slippy asked, sounding excited.

"Tech person?" Luna asked, Slippy nodding, a grin plastered on his face. Luna had already tuned out Falco, despite the noise he was making.

"Falco, for crying out loud, please shut it," Fox said.

"Please Falco. Children are on board. Of course, they are impressionable, and I want good role models here. They love learning. If I release you, please talk to them and teach them something and don't be an ass, okay?" Luna spoke, Falco thinking for a second.

"Flight?" Falco asked.

"As long as they aren't learning about combat flying. They are still young. Youngest is four, oldest is nine. Our younger teens might want to take a look inside the ship, but they are already learning specialities, and some are even in Raptor, Reaper and Ranger training. Trying to keep them out of combat as long as I can. They have barely woken up as well," Luna agreed.

"Wait, woken?" Fox asked.

"Okay, I am going to explain everything from the beginning for you. The short version for now. Everyone on here was made into a weapon when we were very young. Stasis pods kept us from aging so we could be warriors that would be obedient to our "parents." Funny enough, we killed them all. Well, almost all. But as we awoke from the Stasis pod, our Second Dream, we started to wake others so that they could live an actual life, despite still being at war. Our mother figure, the one thing that kept the Sentients from being a threat, defected back to them, and now, we have been at that war for roughly two years. The children we woke were ones that would have died if we didn't wake them when we did. We were all roughly the same age going in, but stasis stops the aging process. Some of the children I saw, I remember being best friends with. It is such as we are called cursed children. Anyways, the long version, that is a tale that could span across novels," Luna explained, confusing the trio. "I need to do repairs. I'll be in the shop. Just ask where that is if you need me."

As Luna left, she took her helmet from the desk, and put it on, making sure her hair wasn't outside of the Mesa Prime helmet. Star Fox's three members just looked at her in confusion, wondering just what they had gotten themselves into. But they now understood one thing.

If they wanted to live, they need to make sure the children there are safe.

Two Days Later

"Talk of peace with the orbiting station of an alien race known as Tenno have been the main topic of our military and government. Ever since their encounter, they have been non-lethal, but the ones who returned from the conflict have been saying otherwise. Rough treatment, including breaking of bones, burning of skin, and being shot on different body parts have been included in these accusations. With us is the Tenno Quinn, who was part of the conflict we had two days ago," a Cornerian reporter started, Quinn seated across from her in a chair. He was met with unease and troubled looks in the room, as he was the first look at what Tenno was.

"First, I would like to correct you. Not everyone up there is a Tenno. There are sympathizers, Grineer defectors, and those willing to pick up gun and blade to fight for their freedom after being oppressed and tormented by warring factions. These include Grineer, Corpus, Infestation, and Sentient races," Quinn informed. "And to face these accusations, I am absolutely appalled by these lies. Initial roughness to ensure some compliance is necessary, but after that, save for a loud ass blue avian who we knocked out to keep the children from hearing his, colorful vocabulary, they were not harmed."

"Wait, you have children up there?" the reporter asked, shocked to hear this.

"Yes. We have done everything to keep them away from the war until they start to become of age. As bad as that sounds, we are in a losing battle, and any and every able body needs to be helping," Quinn spoke, sounding hurt.

"These accusations are false then?" the reporter asked, Quinn recollecting himself.

"What is your name? You know mine, but I don't know yours," Quinn asked, realizing he had been rude.

"I'm Jennifer Carson. Why didn't you start with that?" Jennifer asked, Quinn smiling a bit.

"Business before pleasure as our Commander would say," Quinn answered.

"And how do you know these accusations are false? According to reports, that insignia on your chest plate was seen in the skirmish outside your orbiting station," Jennifer added.

"While some of my Raptor division was in the skirmish, I stayed back to issue orders inside the base, as all other combat heads were in the skirmish. We couldn't have everyone leave for that," Quinn informed.

"Wait, did you say your Raptor division? What exactly does that mean?" Jennifer asked.

"If you don't know, I actually am head of the Raptor division. And before you ask, let me just tell you some of what Raptor is. We are similar to both Reaper and Ranger divisions, as we are highly trained, and are the only two divisions that handle off the books operations, such as assassinations, artillery bombardment, destroying capital ships, and high value and rare resource gathering. Other than that, we usually try to reduce numbers on all sides," Quinn explained, everyone now even more uneasy. "We only do that when necessary."

"Why did you spare us then? You could have killed us, but didn't. Why?" Jennifer asked.

"I saw Scarlet out there, and with the fact that she is the Reaper division head and wasnt killing no matter how many shots were fired at her, I concluded that we were subduing without killing. Self-defense," Quinn answered.

"Are there any divisions that aren't war based up there?" Jennifer asked, reluctant about asking that.

"Not on record," Quinn spoke, careful with his word choice. He knew of an experimental division that was between Luna, Scarlet, and Aquarius, but knew none of the details, other than its code name.

"Does that mean there is one that you aren't allowed to speak of?" Jennifer questioned, picking up on the word choice.

"All I know is that the Commander is working on Project Eden. I don't know the details, or what it is for, but in ancient human history, there is something in a book called the Garden of Eden. Supposedly, it is a tranquil place with untold beauty. But that is according to the book. For all I know, Project Eden could be hostile or peaceful," Quinn answered, Jennifer thinking for a second.

"If it ends up being a weapon used against us, what will your Raptors do?" Jennifer asked, Quinn sighing.

"If the Commander attacks anyone here, it is because they attacked first. And if it a weapon used against you, that means you seriously pissed her off. She might seem sweet, but underneath that exterior is a being of untold proportions. It can either be a blessing or monster, depending on the side you are standing on," Quinn informed.

"She? Your commander is a woman?" Jennifer asked, quite shocked.

"Yeah. Is that so strange? She helped plan part of the purge before we were put into stasis," Quinn spoke, quite confused. "If you're capable, it doesn't matter what gender you are. Hell, if someone understands the true essence of the Raptor division and can run it better than me, male or female, I'd hand them the torch. Hell, about half of our lieutenants are female. Is that such a big deal?"

"All of our high-ranking officials are male," Jennifer answered, Quinn going wide eyed.

Everyone saw his grip tighten on the arm of his chair, as it gave, breaking the arm of the chair. Quinn realized what he had done, and collected himself. "Sorry. I've heard people being rejected because they are a woman. It absolutely disgusts me. Your gender isn't your defining feature. Your personality, skills, attitude, experience, any and everything that you have done and felt is your defining feature. Nobody gets to choose what gender they were born as."

Everyone watching was absolutely taken back by Quinn's statement. A leader of his own elite force and a warrior, had just fired up many women watching, and absolutely terrified most males. A person of high power just spat in their way, despite it being outdated. He didn't know it, but he had just set a revolution in motion with his statement. And gained the Maverick Hunters more support from the civilians.

' _Hope that is what you wanted Commander,'_ Quinn thought, recalling the conversation he had with Luna the day before.

19 Hours Prior

"Me? But there are many others you could send down there," Quinn complained.

"I'm aware, but if we want things to go well, we need to get the civilians on our side. You were also inside, and if they ask about prisoner treatment, you're the only one who can answer. Besides, look at everything going on here," Luna replied, Quinn looking over the room with Luna.

Cornerian military pilots were either playing with children, talking with other members, and a few had gone to the shooting range or the Research and Development floor. It had become a peaceful place that seemed to be thriving in terms of livelihood and enjoyment, which is something that had been long overdue.

"This is going to end unless we get support. And in order to prevent that, we need civilian support. If they refuse the treaty, they need to know that our kindness will end. I'll be sending you a file, and you can go in whatever you want, as long as your face is shown. Public opinion is everything to these people," Luna added.

"And I will become the face, despite you being the one in charge," Quinn commented. "So, what is the file?"

"Well thanks to the Corneirian mercs Star Fox, they have been able to make communication channels open between us. We can't take that for granted. It will be of this scene in front of us. The peace and tranquility that is here now," Luna informed.

"That would definitely gain the support of many parents, and couples if they plan on having children. And most singles would like the show of kindness. I hate to say it, but it is a genius move on your part," Quinn realized. "But why can't you go? You'd be able to make more of an impression than I could."

"Think about the words you say. And when the time is right, play that file," Luna smiled. "You'll make a much bigger impact that way."

Present

"I also have a video clip of what is going on at our dojo for this interview," Quinn spoke, going to his arm device. Almost a standard for any member who is in the Maverick Hunters. He had trouble doing so, and showing that he wasn't familiar with the new tech.

"I could help you if you need it," Jennifer offered, Quinn moving to the edge of his seat, and showing her the screen.

"I need to figure out how this new tech works. Some of your tech that are up at our dojo helped make this, and I've not had time to test or use it," Quinn whispered, feeling embarrassed. The embarrassment showed, which was actually a help, but a few of the females did feel a bit jealous. Despite being an alien, he was attractive after he had cleaned himself up.

After a few minutes, they got it on the screen behind them, sighing in relief. "I'll make a note to let our techs know to make it more user friendly." He hit play, and he realized instantly when this video was taken. It was the the same time he and the commander were talking. Of course, it was the Commander's view, which showed the conversations, the children playing, and the friendly faces everywhere. Everyone was in awe at how fast they went from prisoner to friend, and the military, when they saw this, understood the reason for half of the pilots being returned. This was a test to see the compatibility of the two races. It stopped after a few seconds, and on a few children and two Cornerians playing with them. It stuck a chord with everyone watching, seeing the heartwarming image.

"I don't know what to say about this. I've never been left so speechless," Jennifer spoke, still staring at the screen.

' _And you just gained every female civilian on this rock. Hopefully most couples and males knowing that they aren't being mistreated and are not prisoners,'_ Quinn thought.

"Well, the whole "prisoner" thing was a front. We needed to see how our races could interact. A test of sorts. It would be terrible for both sides if we couldn't get along peacefully," Quinn started.

"It would be a dreadful thing. Those children. How old are they?" Jennifer asked.

"Anywhere from five to nine. We've been able to protect them from the war we've been locked in for the last two years," Quinn answered. "Well, this has been fun, but I really must prepare for the conference between our kinds. If you need me for another interview or meeting, you know how to get a hold of me. I'll be coming after the conference, as peace talks need to go well."

"Of course. Please, make sure that you continue to protect them," Jennifer spoke.

"That has been priority one since we rescued them. It helps that we do know each other. Long story for another time," Quinn spoke, making sure that he could still be of media use. He stood up, and held his hand out for a handshake. Grabbing it, Jennifer gave a firm handshake which everyone hoped was not the last handshake between the two distinctly different races.

The Following Day

"What the hell was that stunt of yours about?!" an admiral screamed at Luna, who simply smiled.

"Easy. We are having an upcoming conference, and to ensure all goes well, we decided to gain civilian support. Is that so hard to understand?" Luna asked, leaving them speechless.

"You think you can just do whatever you want and get away with it? This is a diplomatic matter, not something to be looked at like a normal matter," they replied.

"And why not? This concerns civilians, and we are upfront and honest with them. That is far more than what you do. If something concerns someone, they need to know. We are slowly letting word out within our own ranks as we might end up trapped here. Only reason I'm doing it slowly is to reduce panic. And with a conference being announced, the crew already knows what has happened on board," Luna spoke. "What is your name and rank?"

"Why should I tell-"

"Think about your next words carefully. Surely you remember what Raptor Leader Quinn said yesterday about me. He wasn't fully honest, as that is his view of me. I am truly a monster. I've killed many high ranking officials, and "innocent" people before this current war. All because they were ignorant to the fact that we were children that had been weaponized! I not only know war, I was an instrument of it my entire life! So When I ask for your name and rank, you will give me your name and rank! Is that clear?!" Luna, despite being over a video call, was about to get the point across. The man was terrified, and if this was her good side, he sure as hell didn't want to see her bad side.

"Admiral Wilson O'Rourke, Second Fleet," the man responded, Luna smiling.

"Well Admiral O'Rourke, war isn't about who is right, it is about who is left. Keep that in mind before you open your mouth again. You saw our superior tech and gadgets. You've not seen our weapons in action. They will tear a capitol ship to scrap. Planets left? Well, with Project Eden being a redesign of a weapons system we called Project Apocalypse, you should be careful how you talk to any of us. We are more powerful and more advanced than you. And you refuse to let go of that sexist mindset. Raptor Quinn was the third one I rescued. He is a good man, and understands this concept as well. All lieutenants and black ops know this. So when I ask you anything, you respond with respect or fear, but you will respond. This chat, is over," Luna spoke, ending the communication link. She didn't like using fear tactics like this, but knew when they were necessary. She knew this might have serious ramifications, but she also knew that Corneria didn't want to go to war against them. She shook her head, deciding to worry about it later.

"Commander?" she heard followed by a knock. She didn't even need to know the voice. Only one person would ever enter like that.

"Come in Quinn," Luna groaned.

"You really should clean up and get some rest before the conference. There's not much time left before it. After the broadcast, they want it tomorrow," Quinn informed.

"Good. I'll rest after. Right now, I'm going to work on things that need preparation," Luna stretched, Quinn walking over to her.

"This is more of an order than a suggestion. Take this day to rest, and clean yourself up. No one will blame you for taking it easy before the main event. Everyone is working on proposals and counter arguments for everything. Tyrus and Harth are working alongside Star Fox's mechanic Slippy Toad to create some prototypes to show off to the military and civilian contractors. I'm up here to simply get everything together as you've made me into a civilian policies person in a sense, and the other military leaders here are discussing what to bring up when attending the conference. You are to get some rest and clean yourself. We will catch you up on everything after," Quinn firmly spoke, sitting her back in her chair.

"But I need to make sure that somethings I am working on are-"

"The children are worried about you. They really are," Quinn informed, Luna stopping for a second.

"One hour, then I clean up and get some sleep," Luna said, wanting to get some work in before tomorrow.

"Okay. I'll be next door, so don't try to pull anything. Scarlet is too," Quinn agreed, walking into the make shift office he set up next to Luna's. He was going to be working on it so that his office was in place, as everyone else had one close to Luna's so he figured he might as well have one as well. And he had asked Scarlet to help him with it, to speed up the process.

Morning, 09:30

Luna and everyone that was attending the meeting headed to the loading bay, as their individual transports were not suitable for going to a conference in. They decided that the best bet would be to use one of the Sigma Series Interceptor to get there, as they wanted to show their technological and weapon superiority. Luna looked much better, as she had cleaned herself up and gotten actual sleep. Everyone had done so, and when the Cornerins on board saw their clothing, it was a lot more military based than they had expected. Each wore a uniform that was a combination of blue, brown, white and black. And the ship was something out of a sci-fi movie to the Cornerians. They each carried a trusted weapon of theirs, one they trusted more than the others. Luna had her Cornith, Scalet with the Zylok, and Quinn with the Daikyu. Aquarius carried the Vandal variant of the Dera, Mnemosyne wielded the ungodly Opticor, and Dengar had a simple Braton Prime that looked like a damaged Braton. Holmes, Tyrus, and Harth carried side arms, but weren't any less powerful. Tyrus had gone with the Akbolto Prime, while the other two went with the more simplistic Synoid Gammacor, each carrying two: one on their dominant arm and one more on their opposing hip.

Star Fox was allowed to leave early as they needed to do some recon before they were to escort the Interceptor to the planet surface. Luna boarded first, and everyone else followed single file, seeing the wide interior.

"It's been a while since I've been on her," Luna reminisced quietly. She saw the layer of dust, and knew that she had neglected to clean hers for quite some time.

"Could use some cleaning. Who neglected their ship like this?" Tyrus asked, surprised that they were using such a dirty ship.

"Woah! Guys, check this out!" Quinn shouted from the helm, everyone running to see what he was looking at. "To the defenders of Fortuna, this is for the warriors of blue, brown, black and white who sacrificed their time, effort, and almost their lives to our cause," Quinn translated.

"That is us. Is this the first Interceptor used in the conflict?" Mnemosyne asked, Luna smiling.

"Yes. This Interceptor was my pride and joy. I used to fly her late nights sometimes to the edge of the system to look out into the vast universe. So many untold stories, undiscovered planets, and new life that was so close, yet so far away," Luna remembered, looking out the pilot's view port, running her hand along the main console. "The battles were great, but the view of the stars from her, it was something else."

"What are you waiting for? Let's get going. It would be bad if we were late to the conference," Aquarius reminded everyone, everyone switching gears.

"Alright. Aquarius, you'll be on the right turret. Mnemosyne, left turret. Quinn, You'll be piloting her. Not a scratch, understood?" Luna started.

"Yes Commander," Quinn saluted.

"Everyone else, make sure everything is ready, and stay close to those extinguishers. I'll make sure our systems are where they need to be. Star Fox might be escorting us, but remember, any enemy fire comes to them, we attack. Let's man our stations," Luna ordered, everyone nodding. Going to their designated locations, Tyrus was next to Luna, who was ready to catch her up on everything.

Quinn felt the flight controls free themselves before closing on him, Quinn remembering how he flew these many times when Obelisks and capitol ships needed to be removed from play. He felt the engine hum to life, and leaned forwards slightly, and to the right, achieving the request so far. Luna slowly left the module alone, making sure that they could be prepared for an attack, her hand resting on the center of the power distributor, and her left checking the levels that the shields, weapons, and engines were at. Nothing was out of the ordinary, and everything was good to go. Quinn carefully piloted the ship out of the base's energy shield, and saw the Great Fox.

"Not much of a looker. And I doubt it has good weaponry," Tyrus spoke, turning to Luna.

"Reduce speed, and follow at a safe distance. Shifting power mostly to engines and shields, she felt the engines wanting to move faster, but Quinn held them at bay.

"Can I do a-"

"No," Luna cut Quinn off.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask," Quinn replied.

"Can I do a roll? No. If in combat, and everyone were strapped in, Maybe. But right now, no," Luna guessed, Quinn keeping his eyes on the Great Fox.

"That was why though," Quinn complained to himself. Despite how serious he can be, he can have quite the fucked up sense of humor.

"Great Fox to Maverick Hunters, do you copy?" Fox asked, everyone hearing them clearly.

"This is Commander Luna aboard the Sigma Series Interceptor Rising Dawn. Ship's coms are incompatible with yours, so we've defaulted to frequency tech," Luna spoke, seeing the Great Fox flying in front of them.

"Understood. I thought I should let you know the names of the ones you'll be talking to. My team will be running aerial security. I can send the files to you now. We are one hour out," Fox spoke.

"Have Slippy send them to my pad. I'll look them over when I can," Luna spoke, seeing two ships come out of the Great Fox. "Hold your fire. Great Fox, did you send out pilots? If so, call them back, my crew will not hesitate to shoot them down."

"Understood. I'll get the message out to them," Fox's voice came, the Arwings circling around before returning to the ship.

"Thank you. We are combat trained, so we shoot first and ask questions later. Instinct," Luna spoke, now addressing the crew members. "Alright. So as you heard we are an hour out. Let's burn the time until then. Relax, kick back, or review what you plan on going over."

"So, Commander, these are the basics of the points that we care planning on covering," Tyrus spoke, handing the holopad to Luna.

"Let's see, trade, culture and financials. Military power, training, and regulations. Civilian integration. What is that supposed to mean?" Luna asked, understanding everything until then.

"Yes. Since there might be ground attacks that on the off chance could slip by undetected by us, we should have some of our own down there and on standby to help. While down there, they are going to be civilians until called back to action. And the children should be down there as well. It is not he perfect solution, but the best right now," Tyrus informed.

"Okay. The rest of this seems pretty straight forward. Start making arrangements to have the other half released. We want them to be returned today. Let them know that ten Arwings are staying here for study and improvement. This is going to be one interesting conference," Luna smiled looking at the planet below them.

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED HIS CHAPTER! I WAS GOING TO INCLUDE SOME OF THE NEGOTIATIONS IN THIS ONE, BUT THEN I SAW THE LENGTH. I'M NOT INTENTIONALLY MAKING THEM SO LONG! THAT ISN'T MY INTENTION. IT IS TO PROVIDE GOOD STORY! AND I KNOW, HEAVILY WARFRAME, BUT CHARACTERS ARE GOING TO START INTERACTING MORE FRIENDLY SOON ENOUGH! UNTIL NEXT TIME, LIKE, FAVORITE, REVIEW, COMMENT, ALL THE GOOS STUFF!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"The Maverick Hunters and CDF have been inside the building for over 40 hours now. We can only assume that they are discussing many policies that will be concerning both cultures and races. All we can do now is remain patient. We will keep you informed, as this could turn into a major disaster," a news reporter spoke, someone hitting the power button to turn the television off.

"And why haven't we left yet?" Admiral McCoy asked, Luna stretching.

"Because we are just getting to the end of the Old War. We've already finished negotiations, and you asked us to tell you the whole story of the Tenno and the war we were forced to fight in. So, where were we?" Luna replied.

"You just got to the beginning of the end," Scarlet reminded.

"Ah yes. So, the Tenno, fed up by the Orokin way and wanted pay them back for taking away any possible childhood. So myself, and nine others planned a massive move. And we got all the Tenno onboard. I was brought to the palace along with Mnemosyne and Quinn, which I was unaware of until they told me that they stood by my side then, and when I was called forth, I started the purge. I drew my Nikana Prime, and beheaded the man. It was the start of the system wide Orokin purge. Everyone drew their weapons, and it was the fall of the Orokin. It wasn't a bloodbath. Nothing could describe how much blood was shed that day. Or the following week. We slaughtered all but one. Ballis. He got what he deserved. He was turned into a chimera of Orokin and Sentient. He, as a last act of defiance, gave us his sword. We found out how to replicate it, and how it is the most common weapon used against the Sentients," Luna finished.

No one knew what to say. They had just heard a twenty hour long story about how Luna, no, how all Tenno shed the blood of so many for the actions that one man had caused, and that they didn't even get the one that caused them so much grief.

"I think we should leave now. Let them know that after much deliberation, we have come to an agreement," Mnemosyne suggested. The General and Admirals didn't move for a second, General Peppy finally saying something.

"That would be a good idea. We have been here almost two days now. So, who is going to be dealing with the media?" Peppy spoke up, breaking the silence with groans from the admirals.

"That would be Quinn. After all, he did volunteer himself when on the news cast the other day," Luna pointed out. "And as a supportive face to most civilians, he would be prefect."

"Yes, but we also need both Commander Luna and General Hare to be there as well to go over some specifics," Quinn added.

"Very briefly, as we need to get everything underway. The rest of the pilots will be returning tomorrow morning, and all paperwork for the agreements need to get done," Luna agreed.

"I'm surprised that you were very conservative with the terms. After all, you are the ones with greater fire power than us," Admiral Argus commented.

"Well, we understand how power can corrupt, and we want to avoid making an Orokin presence in this system. Just remember, in any war situation, let us know so we can provide support and have elite units respond within minutes to an hour, depending on the type of support you need," Luna reminded.

12 Hours Later

"We returned all the pilots. What is this call about?" Luna asked, seeing McCoy on the other end. McCoy was a bat with an irritated look on his face, clearly upset with Luna. Luna had just made a full rice with the conversation, much to his dislike.

"Because while we have all the pilots, five Arwings are missing from the inventory. And the deal was that you return the pilots. That would include their ships," McCoy growled.

"But it wasn't. Therefore, you will receive them on a later date. We are currently trying to upgrade them. And you have all the pilots. Which was the deal," Luna smirked, knowing this was getting on McCoy's nerves.

"As much as I would love to hurt you right now, I am restricted by the negotiations. Let me say that we need our Arwings at the ready. And they aren't ready at your loading bays," McCoy informed.

"Well, they aren't at the loading bays anymore. Engineering has already taken them to their section. We can't get them until they are finished. Sadly, they have a one track and determined mind. They won't be ready for a week. They are going to be designing and refurbishing them. I will call you to let you know when they are ready. Until then, is there anyway to get five more Arwings?" Luna asked, letting McCoy know that they couldn't return the Arwings currently.

"So we are down until you can get them back to us? We have a patrol that starts in one day. Where an I going to get five Arwings in that span of time?" McCoy asked, clearly frustrated.

"I could send either a Reaper or Raptor to assist. Some of them are dying for action. Would that do?" Luna asked.

"The patrol is going to be out near the outer edge of the Lylat System. We won't be back for a few months," McCoy informed.

"I can get a squad or two ready and wheels up in an hour. We could also send an engineer to help with anything that gets damaged," Luna offered. "Consider this a demonstration of our combat powers if you get into a battle with another faction here. We can have an Interceptor or two ready in half an hour."

"Alright. Two squads. They will be gone for five months," McCoy warned.

"That is fine. They need the action," Luna spoke. "I'll get in touch with Scarlet and Quinn, and have them send one squad each."

"Thank you Commander Luna. Say, what will come of the new Arwings?" McCoy asked, Luna nodding.

"The schematics and materials used in upgrades will be produced by us for the time being, until we know of a company that is fully trustworthy. We will be in touch McCoy," Luna added, hanging up. She opened her wrist communicator. She quickly made a call to both, seeing Scarlet pick up.

"Hey Commander. What's the news? Still in good standing?" Scarlet asked.

"I need a Reaper and Raptor squad put together. They will be gone for at least three months. Only exceptions are you and Quinn. As reps, we need you here for the time being," Luna informed.

"How long do we have?" Scarlet asked.

"Thirty minutes," Luna answered.

"I'll have one geared up and ready in twenty," Scarlet confirmed. "Where's Quinn?"

"I was hoping you knew," Luna said, concerned. "It's not like Quinn to not answer. Or call shortly after."

Aquarius came into the office, seeing Luna in a call. "I think you need to see this," Aquarius informed, handing Luna a holopad. Luna started reading it, and went wide eyed after a few seconds.

"I'll get back to you," Luna told Scarlet, hanging up. "How did you get this information?"

"I was an intelligence operative before a lieutenant. You know that. The firewall wasn't easy to crack, but the information was a gold mine. What is our next play?" Aquarius asked.

"We wait until the right time to go public. Hacking an ally is a clear act that we don't trust them," Luna informed.

"But we don't trust them. Well, the military anyways. The civilians we know can be trust worthy, with the right motivation," Aquarius reminded.

"What, are you saying that we go public with this now?" Luna asked.

"Yes. Show that we are looking out for them," Aquarius informed.

"Or wanting to compromise their military supplier. We need a Cornerian company to replace them before we go public," Luna informed. "And with a new Arwing model coming out, we need a test pilot. Get Star Fox here ASAP."

"I assume you are going to do something incredibly stupid," Aquarius spoke, already having a good idea of what she was going to do.

One Week Later

"So, what is this about a new venture from the Maverick Hunters?" Jennifer asked, Quinn in his military uniform. "And I have to say, that looks good on you."

"Thank you again. So, after completing the new Arwing named the HA Mk1, we knew that we needed a company to manufacture them, and a trustworthy company to do so," Quinn started. "We've teamed up with miss Fara Phoenix to create a new company that doesn't have any discrepancies in their finances."

"Wait, what do you mean by that? Is there something wrong with Space Dynamics?"

"Yes. Lieutenant Aquarius didn't want to say anything, but I believe that transparency is the key to our relationship. You see, before becoming lieutenant, he was an intelligence operative. Could hack any system, which is what he did. Their finances indicated that they had a large amount of credits that were large enough to be orders, but nothing listed for them. Aquarius dug deeper, and found that they were making profits selling spacecraft to another party. Once he looked into the past of this system, he realized what they had done, and didn't want a company like that to have our technology. And frankly, I agree. We already have made it a patent, and all repairs will be made by this new company," Quinn informed.

"Wait, so Space Dynamics was selling to both sides? How come we never knew about it?" Jennifer asked, everyone shocked at this.

"They tried hiding it, but Aquarius knows how to trace almost everything. He's still working on what exactly was sold, but we can't be sure. But anyways, this new company will be completely transparent. Any and all purchases will be recorded, catalogued, and copied in three locations. We want to make sure that our data can't be corrupted," Quinn answered.

"Well, what is this company's name?" Jennifer asked, Quinn realizing he never gave the name.

"My bad. The company name is all together, the Phoenix Aero-Space Corporation. We have the development, repair, design, and testing branches. All which are going to be looking for people to work until the department are filled. Should take about a month at least. It's going to be a huge project," Quinn smiled.

"So do you plan on releasing the-"

"No," Quinn cut her off. "Security purposes. If it wasn't do dangerous to let people have access, we would. But it contains a lot of Orokin technology. We can't let it fall into the wrong hands."

"Is the technology that dangerous?" Jennifer asked, wondering how bad it was.

"Yes. They made to date, three types of living weapons. If you recall, I mentioned two of the last time. The Infestation and Sentient," Quinn informed.

"What was the third?" Jennifer asked.

"The answer isn't a pleasant one," Quinn warned, knowing she was entering dangerous territory.

"Would it be so bad to inform the public?"Jennifer probed.

"If you knew, you'd never be able to sleep at night. I am being silent so that you can still have a pleasant sleep," Quinn spoke, making sure not to get too defensive, as that would set off a red flag.

"At least give us a general idea," Jennifer continued.

"Can't," Quinn denied. "At least I can't. You'd have to talk to the Commander."

"Okay. I'll make sure to tag along after to get the answer then," Jennifer spoke, Quinn sighing.

"I believe this interview was about the Phoenix Aero-Space Corporation," Quinn reminded.

"Right. So, what are some of the HA Mk1 improvements over the traditional Arwings? Surely they would have to be better to support the foundation of a new manufacturer," Jennifer pointed out.

"Well, for starters, we increased the shield capacity, improved the weapons, increase maneuverability, and changed the fuel type," Quinn informed

"That's quite a lot of changes. What do these crafts look like?" Jennifer asked, curious as to what changes had taken place physically.

"As we changed the fuel type, we also had to change the engines. We modeled them after some old fighter craft models. The HA Mk1 Interceptor is modeled after an old fifth generation F-35 and has a single ion engine with light laser weapons. It is light armor, high speed craft that allows for maneuverability and small engagements. It regrettably has low shields and armor. It is equipped with twin laser cannons and an ion cannon as a specialty weapon. And in order to minimize the size, the helmets from this company have lock on technology, a HUD visor, and can be used to see enemy craft within reasonable distance even through certain objects. Our techs are very pleased with their work.

"We also have the HA Mk1 Assault craft. That one is modeled after the MIG-15 and F-86, nearly identical crafts chassis wise. Again, a single ion engine, but this craft is more durable than it's brother. Decent speed, better maneuverability than the Arwing, better shields and armor, and harder hitting weapons. It actually uses a more, archaic weapon type, as it uses physical ammunition, like one of our space weapons. Also has a heavy weapon that is high risk high reward. We've integrated a light beam weapon into it. Has a two second wind up time, and can punch through shields and armor tougher than it's own. Beauty she is. I hope that we can get these two as the central base crafts that are used for the time being, before we get the Mk5 out. Everything from the Mk2 to the MK4 will be specialty crafts that are going to be built to specific specs, and affordable to most mercenary teams. We will be checking backgrounds, to make sure that the danger is minimized," Quinn revealed. He had just revealed the new crafts that they had completed so fast. Only in one week did they accomplish this, and everyone involved was proud of this announcement.

And the earlier news about Space Dynamics had been a grave digger. But Jennifer saw Quinn getting up. She knew the interview was over this time.

"Before you go, can you give us an idea of the third weapon?" Jennifer asked, as a last ditch effort to keep him here.

"No. But keep an eye on schools on the planet," Quinn smirked, leaving.

She was, as well as everyone was wondering what that meant, though they all had a pretty good idea what was going to be coming next as another action that would change the way that the two types of faction interacted.

Five Hours Later

"Quinn, what was that little stunt you pulled? You are going to get everything we worked for over the past few days wiped and we will be forced to kill people. Innocent people! Do you understand?!" Luna shouted, Quinn standing in her office.

"I do, and that is why I came back here. You caught the end of the interview I assume?" Quinn asked.

"A hint to our next move? Yes. I already got the paperwork ready. We are sending our younger ones to go to school. They will be scattered all over as well. At least four per school at least," Luna answered.

"And I won't be going back on air until after the school thing. Everyone's focus will be on that. I know, I acted out of line, but I had forgotten that until I had already made the mistake, so I covered up as best as I could once I realized. I understand if you need to punish me," Quinn said.

"Probation. One week. Anymore slip ups, and it will turn into suspension for the remainder, and an additional week. Understood?" Luna informed.

"Yes Commander. Also, Star Fox is here. Slippy already went down to check out some more tech, Falco is at the firing range, Krysal, Fay, and Miyu are talking with the children, Fara is here about how we will go about mass producing these new HA-Mk1 models, Fox is here with them to make sure none of them get into trouble, and General Hare is here, going over our finances for some reason. So, what is the plan?" Quinn asked.

"Accompany Falco. Have Scarlet meet with the three to make sure they don't get into trouble and speak with Fox. I'll get Tyrus and Harth to meet me so we can talk to General Hare and Fara about the new HA-Mk1and financial stuff. Hopefully the people here use credits as well, or we are SOL," Luna informed, getting up. Luna and Quinn left, each heading to meet with the people Luna had directed them to.


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLY SHIT THAT TOOK FOREVER! I AM SORRY, BUT WITH MY NEW JOB I DON'T GET MUCH TIME TO WRITE AS I'D LIKE! BUT NEVER FEAR! THIS STORY HASN'T DIED, AND I AM BACK-ISH! I'LL UPLOAD WHEN I CAN, AND TRUST ME, MY OTHER STORY WILL GET UPDATED, JUST AT A MUCH SLOWER , CHAPTER 6 IS HERE!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Break

"Finally! So, what are you going to do now that everything with the business is going well?" Scarlet asked Luna, who was sitting at her desk, looking at the Cornerian internet, seeing what else there was to the system.

"Maybe just look at information pertaining to the Lylat System, and eat and at the end of the day, sleep," Luna spoke, going over a news article from a while back about a scientist. "Hey, there is a scientist named Andross. What does he research?"

Luna looked up the ape's name, and many pages of results came up, all pointing towards multiple conflicts within the system, with him connected to all of them. "Okay. Horrible person."

Scarlet sighed, and walked over to Luna's chair, and dragged her away from the desk and out the office. "Learn to live at little. Experience civilian life. You made sure everyone else could, take a break yourself."

"Fine. I don't have any clothing, and with the agreement, I can't use too many credits from our system," Luna reminded, going back in her office.

"Then get some clothes. New top, pants, shorts, skirts whatever you want, and a pair of shoes. If nothing else, people love a uniform," Scarlet spoke, getting closer to Luna's ear.

Luna stood up, hitting Scarlet's chin in the process. "You know what, you're right. Also, you shouldn't stand so close to people. It might end is injury."

"Duly noted," Scarlet said, rubbing her chin, the duo walking back in the office.

"I'll be down on the surface. I'll take my Scimitar. Hopefully no one will be freaked out by it," Luna said, grabbing her uniform. "I know we are close, but watching me change is too much, even though you've already seen everything."

"I don't mind," Scarlet smirked, staring at Luna.

"I do. Now out," Luna ordered, pushing her out of the room, locking the door behind her. Luna stripped down, making sure that any windows were blacked out beforehand. She looked at herself in the mirror, and sighed. "At least they aren't a hindrance in combat."

She took out her uniform, and a tank top and shorts, putting those on first. She put the uniform on over it, and sighed. She pushed the thought aside, and took a handful of credits and her card, hoping it was enough. She wasn't too frivolous, so clothing wasn't much of a concern. It was mainly food and socializing that she needed now. Luckily, she knew of a few places, as she kept her ears open at her base, hearing of a few good spots for food, socializing, and people that wouldn't flock her with questions. But she figured the uniform was too much, so she knew she would have to get clothing that didn't make her stick out like a sore thumb in the grass. Grabbing her wrist communicator, she left the office, seeing Scarlet waiting for her.

"And you wonder why people call you a freak," Luna spoke, Scarlet following her.

"Well, a lot of people are going to be heading down later today, including myself. I figured that instead of taking your Scimitar, you'd want to wait for everyone else," Scarlet informed.

"While that sounds nice, I do want to stay later, or leave earlier depending on when you guys leave, so my own landing craft should be enough," Luna explained, heading to the lower section on the loading dock. "Now, last time I was in my landing craft was a few days before the conflict, and I remember it being somewhere in the-"

"Zulu. You made sure that I knew where it was. This way," Scarlet spoke, dragging Luna over to her landing craft. "You really should have left at least a few times to make sure your landing craft does get some use. Is the ship's Cephalon even working?"

"It is linked up to my computer and coms, just asked them to be silent while everything was going on. Hopefully they won't hate me for not touching my Scimitar for so long," Luna spoke, now in front of the landing craft. She ran her hand along it, and sighed. She looked at her wrist com, and decided to check. "Hey there Delta. You doing alright?"

"Operator? Are you finally back? Is the conflict over?" Delta asked, their harmonic voice causing Luna to smile.

"Back for the time being. And the conflict isn't over, at least that I know of. We hit a snag on the way to Earth," Luna informed.

"I know. I just was seeing if you were going to lie about it. Are you going to be using the landing craft? I need some time to get it going again. Five minutes tops," Delta replied.

"Why did I make you so smart?" Luna questioned herself, hearing the craft humming to life.

"Because you felt like you were-"

"Okay mouth trap, that's enough," Luna threatened. "It was a rhetorical question."

"No, go on, finish it," Scarlet demanded, looking at Luna.

"You don't want me to finish that," Luna informed, getting in her Scimitar landing craft.

||10 Minutes Later, Corneria City||

"So, I should expect them shortly. Let's see. Something that won't stick out, something formal, and something to eat. Delta, can you find those 3 things? I don't know where to begin," Luna started.

"From chatter over our communications, and the data from the online service here, I've concluded that the best course of action would be the Cornerian City Mall, just a few blocks from here. There are quite a few clothing and recreational stores, and a food court. It should be a good start," Delta informed. "Would you like me to scan for different clothing stores to find the cheapest prices? I could also transfer credits to the account you have so you don't have to worry."

"Do both. Don't know if they have hidden fees or not," Luna answered, heading over to the mall. She was getting many looks, as most of the members of her clan had already gotten civilian clothing, while she has kept herself busy. She finally had some free time and knew that it wouldn't last much longer.

"Luna, I have analyzed some more data on the planet. They have distinct seasons, so I recommend more than one set of clothing. Currently we are in what appears to be the spring season. Other planets have climates that would be harsh or temperate, so I suggest multiple sets of clothing for that as well," Delta informed, Luna walking into the mall. Luna took a small card, which was given to her by Peppy to purchase things, as the way credits worked was different, as in she couldn't carry a briefcase full of credits to make a purchase like she was used to. She still had some physical credits on her in a pocket, as it felt a bit better since she didn't want to use the card for everything and heard that some places take that their credits in physical form.

Luna took out something from her arm communicator and put them in her ears. They were just normal earbuds, but the function they provided allowed only her to hear Delta.

"I found three clothing stores in here that will provide most of what you will need. I'll mark them on the map I've pulled up of the building," Delta said through the earbuds.

"Don't. What are the names? I want to actually navigate the mall, so I can find things later," Luna whispered, knowing that she would get weird looks from people that would raise questions.

"I don't have the language decrypted yet. But the general locations are the second floor and third floor. Two on the second and one on the third, which is the one for more formal wear," Delta reported.

"And how do you not have the language decrypted?" Luna asked, walking through the food court.

"Cameras. All Cephalons are trying to decrypt the writing system, without uploading anything to the weave," Delta replied.

"Smart move. Just like the written system the Maverick Hunters have. Sentients can't use it against us unless they know, and if Hunhow gets back into the weave, we are screwed," Luna analyzed.

"Walk around the second floor so you can get some casual clothing first. Then the third floor for a formal dress or two," Delta responded.

"Yeah yeah," Luna sighed.

"I sense distaste. Why is that?" Delta asked, Luna proceeding to walk around the mall, looking for a clothing store, which there were many of.

"Which fucking store is it?" Luna whispered.

"You're coming up to one. Left hand side," Delta informed, Luna turning her head left, seeing a large clothing store. It had many different types of clothing, and Luna smiled.

"Delta you are a genius. Big stores should have discount racks," Luna thanked.

"This one doesn't. But that is because everything is relatively inexpensive. Around a few hundred credits per clothing item. It is like the ancient "Walmarts" and other cheap stores back in fourth period human history earth," Delta replied, Luna stopping dead in her tracks. "It is like that without the weird stuff."

"Okay. I've seen some of the videos, and not even I would go in one of those currently," Luna commented. "So, time to grab a few things so I won't stick out as much."

Luna walked in, and was looking around, seeing a lot of different clothing ranging from casual dresses to pants and shirts to jackets. But that isn't what she cared about. Inside she saw someone that she knew. It was the reporter that Quinn talked to every time they were doing something big.

"Hopefully she doesn't know what I look like," Luna whispered. She walked to the isle next to hers and hoped she didn't turn around. Luna was just there to get clothing, not talk and answer questions.

"Hey, aren't you with the Maverick Hunters?" Jennifer asked.

"What gave it away?" Luna asked sarcastically.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Jennifer continued.

"Sure. It's not like I am trying to get clothes, so I can come back and not stick out much," Luna answered, making it known she was irritated by the interruption.

"You can still get clothes. I'll even pay for them if you can answer a few things for me," Jennifer offered, Luna raising her eyebrow.

"Go on," Luna became interested, as she wasn't going to spend much now.

"Okay. So, first, what branch are you?" Jennifer asked.

"Technically Marines, but no one is in that branch but me currently," Luna answered, keeping her identity as Commander secret.

"Do you know anyone from Raptor branch?" Jennifer asked, Luna wondering what she was after.

"I mean, most Marines went to Raptor or Reaper branch, but I know a little about Quinn," Luna added.

"Really?" Jennifer's tails was moving back and forth rapidly, Luna now really curious.

"Yeah. So, what do you want to know?" Luna asked, the roles reversed.

"Does he like flowers? And if so, what kinds? What about the types of women he likes? Wait, does he already have a girlfriend? Please, tell me he doesn't," Jennifer started, not panicking a bit.

"Calm down. He's not a fan of flowers, kind and caring women, and no, he doesn't have a girlfriend," Luna answered, Jennifer's tail hitting the clothes behind her. "Don't get too excited."

Jennifer realized what her tail was going, and calmed herself down. "Sorry about that. How do you know this if I might ask?"

"Eh, common knowledge? That and I issue him his missions," Luna spoke, forgetting her cover momentarily. "We worked together often that I would ask him to assist me, as having a Raptor or Reaper is always helpful."

"Wait, he only accepts missions from the Commander," Jennifer spoke, Luna's cover quickly crumbling.

"Marines are responsible for reducing numbers often. I usually request to be paired with him," Luna lied, hoping to salvage her cover. "That's what I meant."

Jennifer's face curled into a smile, Luna knowing that her cover was shattered. "So, the Commander finally showing her face. I have to say, you don't seem to be as Quinn described."

"You haven't seen me in battle yet. But I thought you would be dying to get some information on me," Luna spoke, Jennifer fidgeting.

"Don't get me wrong, I want to. But I am a bit busy at the moment with other plans," Jennifer informed.

"Dinner and a movie with Quinn?" Luna asked, Jennifer going red in the face. "Want some advice? Don't try to hard. Be yourself. He likes it when people are themselves. Don't force yourself to be someone our not."

"Okay. But what will he be wearing? Ugh! I just want to make the right impression on him!" Jennifer panicked.

"Delta," Luna started.

"Already on it," Delta spoke, calling Quinn.

It was a few moments before Quinn was on the other end. "Hey Commander. What's up?"

"I think I broke your girlfriend," Luna smirked.

"Why does everyone assume we are dating?" Quinn asked.

"Don't think I don't know about your special folder," Luna spoke, Quinn dropping his head in defeat. "Care to talk to her?"

"Let me see her," Quinn sighed, Luna able to get Jennifer to look at her arm. She saw Quinn and lit up. "Hey Jen."

"Quinn! So, how are you?" Jennifer tried to play off her eyes a bit watery.

"I'm doing alright. What about you?" Quinn asked.

"Hey! Pass the drugs!"

"Come back here sexy!"

"This is a pants free area!"

"Shut up I'm on the phone assholes!" Quinn yelled, getting progressively louder.

There were some incoherent moans before the screen froze and blurred. Some hard impacts were heard, and Quin was back, his hair a bit messed up. "Sorry. They thought they were being funny."

"It's okay. So, what are you up to?" Jennifer asked, Luna quickly appear next to her.

"She's freaking out on what to wear on your date," Luna informed, both parties turning red. "Just tell her not to panic, since hearing it from you might actually help her believe it."

"But what if-"

"Jennifer, listen. Take a deep breath, and exhale. Don't worry about what you wear. We aren't going anywhere too fancy. Casual clothes will be fine. And if anything, you'll look good in anything. Green or blue would work best with your eyes," Quinn gently spoke, another sexual moan came. Quinn's face didn't even change. "Give me one moment."

The screen blurred and froze, and the sound of something hitting metal hard was heard before the picture returned to normal, Quinn's hair a bit messier than before. "They better be alive Raptor. You know protocol," Luna sighed.

"They are. Just knocked out," Quinn smirked.

Jennifer looked slightly worried at this, since he had just knocked out someone that was an ally. Luna saw this and smiled. "You'll get used to rough and weird behavior from the Hunters and I. It's like a staple of ours that we joke around and are rough to each other. We are like family."

"And family can be a pain in the ass," Quinn added.

"So, Jen, you heard him, anything will do. No need to be worked up anymore," Luna smiled, a hand on her back. "Now, about the payment."

"Seriously?" Jennifer asked.

"Hey, I can work for two different reasons. Usually I wouldn't but since you offered to pay if I helped, I'm taking you up on that. I honestly don't know what would look good anyways," Luna spoke, seeing Jennifer's eye start to light up. "I wish I would have kept my mouth shut."

||1 Hour Later||

"I'm so glad that is over," Luna groaned, sitting on a bench in the mall, Jennifer smiling.

"I would have kept it going, but I do have a date to catch," Jennifer smirked.

"You are pure evil. I thought Natah, Hunhow, or even fucking Stalker were bad. But you, you are a special breed of evil," Luna snapped back, seeing Jennifer pleased with herself.

"Well now you know not to screw me. Also, you looked good in everything I got you. You at least have a casual outfit for every day of the week, and a formal dress for dates, banquets, and other events that you don't need the uniform for. Made sure most long sleeves were thin for the purpose of concealing the power suits once that tech gets implemented," Jennifer explained.

"Tech is already tested, was shot down since it would have caused physical harm to us with it equipped. I appreciate the thought though," Luna smiled, stretching out her limb. "I must go somewhere now before heading back up to the Dojo."

"I assume that's what you guys call your headquarters. So, where are you going? Looking for a date?" Jennifer teased.

"No. Just need to talk to Star Fox and apologize about First Contact," Luna informed.

"First Contact?" Jennifer questioned, curious as to what Luna was talking about.

"Our first public interaction. The whole thing that led to half the pilots living with us," Luna explained.

"Got it. So, when will I be able to get an interview with you?" Jennifer asked, Luna chuckling.

"Just because you have feelings for Quinn, any questions regarding me are from the CDF top brass, and they get those answers. If they share, that is their business, not mine," Luna answered. "Now get going. You have a date, right?"

"Right. Thanks again for doing that for me," Jennifer smiled, rushing off.

"I'll have to ask Tyrus to look into something for me when I get back. It may change some factors, but not significantly against us hopefully," Luna thought out loud, heading outside, still wearing her uniform. She made her way to the spaceport, a dull thirty-minute walk with nothing but stares from bystanders. She felt like people connected the dots, and started to realize she was the leader, as she hadn't been down to the surface since First Contact. Once at the spaceport, she saw the Great Fox docked, hoping Star Fox would be on board. She walked right up to the ship and saw two Cornerian guards walk up to her.

"No one is on board. If you proceed, I'll have no choice but to restrain you by force," one of the guards warned, Luna sighing.

"Any idea where to find them? Kinda need to speak with them," Luna spoke, getting really irritated by the guards. She knew they were doing their job but felt like none had personality when working.

"Surface side residence. Just outside the western edge of the city," the other guard replied, the first one hitting him.

"We don't know if she has any weapons on her," the first guard whispered.

"Pat me down, you'll be left without a spine," Luna warned, seeing the first guard look at her. "That's about a an hour walk, no? I'll be back if I can't find them."

"That girl is all sorts of trouble. Doubt she really knows how long it is," one of the guards said, thinking Luna had left earshot.

"Wonder if she is part of that branch that the Raptor Quinn mentioned," the other guard wondered.

' _If only they knew the truth, they would freak out,'_ Luna thought, making sure to head to the west part of the city. It was an uneventful walk of over three hours, and she had started to hum the work song the Solaris would sing to keep their sanity in tact from the endless work. She had gotten to a rather large house, and assumed it had to belong to Star Fox, as it was large enough for a few people. Unless she stumbled upon the wrong place in which case she would say that the person residing there likes to be alone. Walking up, she knew she had the right place since she saw the Star Fox insignia on the door.

She knocked on the door with her left hand, and realized it was wood, which made it seem like she was pounding on it. She stepped back and waited for someone to answer it. She was greeted with the door opening to reveal Fox, which made things much easier for her.

"Hello Fox. Look, I want to apologize for our first encounter. I know things were rough, and I just needed to apologize. I was hoping you would allow me inside so I can apologize properly to everyone," Luna explained, Fox opening the door. She barely saw a blue tail turn a corner, and assumed that Krystal either was near naked, or she didn't want to talk. Either way for Luna it was a tossup. Looking around, she was somewhat impressed at the entry way, and was led upstairs to what felt like a small den. Then again, when you are a family of over one thousand, regular sized rooms are much larger than the normal sized family rooms.

"Everyone will be here soon. And I understand why now. But most would forgive and forget at this point," Fox informed.

"Not the Tenno. Or the Maverick Hunters. We make sure to try to right any wrongs we are responsible for, even when defending ourselves. It was a choice on both sides that everyone made. So it is only right that we apologize for our half of the conflict," Luna explained her side.

"Let me get the others before we continue," Fox said, going to get the other Star Fox members. Luna was left alone with her thoughts once more, and was once again humming the tune. It was ten minutes before Fox returned with all of the Star Fox members.

"Good evening-ish. Before anything else is said, I would like to formally apologize to everyone involved in the events known to the Hunters and I as First Contact. Even though we acted in self-defense, had we gone with our first instincts, some might not have made it. I wanted to personally apologize for the conflict, since we had been thrusted in this place by a fault of our own," Luna apologized, surprising everyone, since they didn't know the details.

"Wait, a fault of your own? What do you mean?" Fox asked, realizing the choice of words.

"We were using an experimental gate jumping system for travel, and as a result of it failing, we are here. We are running on low power and are powering only essentials right now. Lights, life support, and shields. Anything else that is non-essential is hooked up to portable generator cores. We don't really have much to offer to insure survival due to these circumstances. Which is why I was down here and not up there during the conflict. I was trying to get an ally to help us get back home. Repairs and fortifications of our reactors would help greatly. If you could ask around for mechanics and engineers to help us we'd be in your debt," Luna added, bowing. She stood up straight shortly after.

"Hey Miyu," Luna said, signaling her outside. Confused, Miyu sighed and followed despite what had transpired. Once outside, Luna spoke again. "I want to personally apologize to you as I used your identity to try to get close. Usually, the Tenno and Maverick Hunters apologize in a similar way, but it can be somewhat complex to understand and explain, and I read up about certain behaviors and customs, and would like to try it. From what I read, it involves one's dinner in a one on one environment, and sometimes a drink or two at a local bar."

"Are, are you asking me on a date?" Miyu asked, surprised at Luna's proposition.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAND THERE GOES THE NEIGHBORHOOD. BUT JUST WAIT FOR MORE EVENTS TO UNFOLD! UNTIL NEXT TIME, LIKE THE STORY, FOLLOW ME AND THE STORY, AND ONCE THE NEXT CHAPTER GOES LIVE, YOU'LL SEE IT SO YOU WON'T MISS A THING! LEAVE A REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, OR A DM. I'LL CATCH YA IN THE NEXT UPDATE, WHICH SHOULD BE SOON!**


	7. Chapter 7

**SO LONG! I LIVE! THIS AIN'T GOING AWAY, I JUST NEED TIME NOW, AS I WORK A FULL 8 HOURS AND PHYSICAL WORK DRAINS MORE ENERGY! SO LONG DELAYS INCOMING!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Date and Prep

"Hey Miyu," Luna said, signaling her outside. Miyu sighed, and followed despite what had just transpired. "I just wanted to personally apologize to you as I used your identity to try to get close. Now, usually Tenno customs would involve less desirable means of a way of apologizing and very complex, and I know them, I thought of trying one of your customs, which I've read involves buying one's dinner in a one on one environment. And usually a drink or two at a bar."

"Are, are you asking me on a date?" Miyu asked, surprised at Luna's acclaimed proposition.

"I thought a date was a social outing between two people of close personal feelings," Luna replied, in a questioning tone. "And I was thinking tomorrow night."

"And what do you think dinner and a few drinks is? But yes. I'll mark it on my calendar," Miyu smiled, Luna realizing what Miyu just did. "And It is up to you to figure out where to go, or try to find something we both like. Usually a fancy, well established restaurant with food that will make you want to eat there on special occasions."

"Don't get too full of yourself. I am trying to apologize, not attempting to court you," Luna said, back tracking the attempt.

"Can't blame a girl for trying," Miyu smiled, Luna sighing.

"I actually can blame you for trying," Luna corrected, causing Miyu to sigh.

"It's a figure of speech. Don't you have those?" Miyu asked.

"Most are faction and combat based from our dimension, but yes. I've never heard of that one. What does it mean?" Luna asked, Miyu now in an odd position.

"I've used it often, but never had to explain it. It's been more or less used to use as a response for when, it's hard to explain," Miyu replied, failing to give Luna an answer to the question.

"Okay. So, tomorrow at say, eighteen hundred hours?" Luna said.

"Sounds good. Do you drive?" Miyu questioned.

"Archwings, Sigma Series Interceptors, my custom ion bike, though that would be dangerous in streets since it has weapons inside it, and a Darygen," Luna replied proudly.

"But no civilian vehicles?" Miyu clarified.

"No," Luna answered.

"Okay. When you get here, I'll drive, okay?" Miyu answered.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll take my leave now. Need to get up so I can release my pets from stasis. I think you'll like them if you do decide to meet them. Sharp and Photon. Vicious warriors, but the kindest Kubrow and Kavat you'll ever meet," Luna smiled.

"I'll pass until after tomorrow," Miyu smiled.

"I will hold you to your word," Luna slyly smiled, already knowing Miyu would have her face licked clean by Photon.

||Maverick Hunter Dojo, 3 Hours Later||

"I am so done with people," Luna groaned, slumped over her desk. Sharp nuzzled her leg, trying to get her to pay attention to him. Photon nudged her hand, trying to see if she was alright.

"Luna," a voice started, knocking on the door.

"Enter," Luna spoke, sitting up, seeing Quinn at the door. She knew it was him by his voice.

"I just had Tyrus approach me, telling he something. Care to explain?" Quinn asked, Luna now paying attention.

"He was supposed to come to me with the results. What did he say?" Luna asked.

"That I could have a child with a Cornerian. In theory anyways. Why do you ask him about mating?" Quinn demanded.

"You and her are basically the couple everyone is watching. I know it is too early to even discus that with her, but it is better to know now than down the road. Anything else?" Luna explained.

"There is a high chance that they will have Tenno abilities," Quinn added.

"What?! Oh dear, this is worse than the deep rivalry between Steel Meridian and Perrin Sequence," Luna commented.

"I'm just glad Simaris isn't here. _That_ would be worse," Quinn added.

"Very true. So, do you think you'll talk to her when the time comes?" Luna asked, Quinn.

"I keep business separate from my personal life," Quinn defended.

"We all mix them from time to time. I know you have feelings for her. Go for it. Not only will you be happy, it will also show that emotions towards us are okay," Luna bullshitted, knowing Quinn would fall for it.

"I'll see how our next date goes. If I find her likable, I'll do it. If not, I won't," Quinn said.

"Good. While here, follow your heart, it will be better," Luna smiled, Quinn looked at the two pets.

"I'll watch them whenever you go back to the surface. I've missed them and haven't had a chance to spend time with them since the New War," Quinn smiled.

"I'll have to take you up on that tomorrow. I'm trying a Cornerian custom of apologizing by taking one to dinner," Luna explained.

"A date," Quinn corrected.

"It is not. It is dinner and a few drinks," Luna insisted.

"Which is classified as a date in Cornerian customs," Quinn informed.

"Wait, so Miyu wasn't lying?" Luna asked, groaning shortly after.

"Nope. Any idea what you will wear?" Quinn asked, enjoying this too much.

"No. Great, now I understand Jennifer's problem I exploited easier," Luna clicked her tongue, feeling in a bind.

"Wait, what did you do?" Quinn asked, another knock on the door.

"Come in," Luna spoke, putting their conversation on hold. In walked Aquarius and Peppy, Luna now curious.

"General Hare was looking for you," Aquarius informed.

"I can see. So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Luna greeted.

"Weapons. Our people are scared of your syndicate's superior weapons, and are worried that they will be turned against the public," Peppy explained. "We need you to go on record to confirm what we already know."

"When? I can do anytime except tomorrow," Luna informed.

"The sooner the better," Peppy answered.

"Okay. Quinn, we continue this conversation later. Let your girlfriend know she'll be getting an interview with me. Prep her, I don't want certain information public. Make sure she has questions ready tomorrow, and let her know which one's I'll answer,' Luna ordered, Quinn nodding and heading out.

"What news, that you were child warriors?" Peppy asked.

"Worse. This is something that might be general knowledge back in our dimension, but we are here for a reason. I can feel it," Luna explained, Peppy accepting that answer. "Any other matters of business to discus?"

"The Fourth Fleet hasn't encountered anything on their patrol, and your men are starting to get antsy, and starting to get on people's nerves, as they are starting to take apart the ship and repurpose vital systems," Peppy added.

"Hold on let me check the teams that went," Luna said, taking out a holopad. She looked up the files on the agents tasked to the Fourth Fleet. "Those would be Omega and MacGyver. Known for their tech skills, they are probably updating them to meet our standards for coms, shields, armor, those kind of things. Omega is more wires and system analysis, and Mac is actually the former head of Research and Development. Both are combat focused, so they are reliable mechanics, repair men, and fighters. I can see why they were selected for the op. I would let McCoy know that it isn't an issue, that they are updating the ship. Let him know that he will have the first hybrid carrier ship in the CDF, that will keep him from complaining."

"They have almost made the loading bay uninhabitable from one of their projects," Peppy relayed.

"But it is still in working order and people can go in it. They know what they are doing," Luna confidently spoke, Peppy surprised at her complete faith in her two agents.

"Is this blind faith you have?" Peppy wondered.

"No. Experience. Field and interests. They both like tech, and at one point, were making an experimental weapon for people who wanted to use it. They ultimately cancelled the project, despite everything being drawn up correctly. I trust their judgement," Luna commented.

Peppy was certainly impressed, but knew he had to be leaving. "Alright. That is all I needed to bring to your attention. I hope you have a good rest until the news broadcast you'll have the day after tomorrow."

Luna got up with Peppy, both sharing a firm handshake. Peppy left, Aquarius still in the room with Luna.

"Aquarius," Luna spoke, Aquarius understanding. He closed the door, and put the room in lock down mode. "Look into General Peppy Hare and Quinn's girlfriend, the reporter Jennifer. I want a full file on them on my desk yesterday."

"You don't trust them?" Aquarius asked, genuinely shocked.

"Not fully. I'll know after this interview as their reactions will be enough," Luna spoke, heading to her personal quarters. She had her room set up in the Marines general quarters, which was now a hybrid of other branch personal quarters. She passed a room, and placed her hand on the door, taking a moment to pray for their return. She continued on down to her room, and placed her hand on the hand scanner, the door opening after the scan was complete. Her kubrow and kavat rushed in, both jumping in their separate beds, causing Luna to smile. She walked in, and remembered her bag in the office.

"Stay. I'll be back," Luna smiled, leaving the room for her offices he entered, and picked up her shopping bags, heading to her room once more.

"Commander!" another voice called to her. She kept walking, and the person caught up. It wasn't one she recognized, and decided to ask for their name.

"Hello. I don't think we've met yet. What is your call sign?" Luna asked.

"I'm known as Zed. I know, unoriginal, but it's stuck with me now," the one known as Zed answered. "I was wondering if you wanted help with your bags. You've already done so much to help others. The least I can do is carry your bags."

"I don't make this a normal thing, but sure. So, what branch are you looking into? I can tell you aren't in any branch currently, and by now, most people would be in a branch," Luna started, Zed taking half of the bags.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk about. I was aiming for the Marines. Not just myself, but countless others. All of us are wondering when you are going to reinstate that branch?" Zed asked, Luna no longer smiling or looking happy in any way.

"It won't be until I can find our old head Marine. It wouldn't be right to have someone else take her place. Not even myself," Luna answered somberly. They stopped again, in front of the same door that Luna had stopped at previously.

"You miss Melina, don't you?" Zed asked, Luna smiling, feeling terrible.

"Of course. No one could take her place. She's the best of the best. I wouldn't want anyone else to lead the branch," Luna started to cry.

"You two were close. I could start to revive it so once we get back, she has some people ready to deploy," Zed offered.

"I don't think she's coming back," Luna said through tears.

"She will," Sed comforted.

"No she won't. Torment was responsible. And when I get my hands on them, they best hope that decide to be merciful and make their death painless," Luna growled, her tears still flowing.

"That's why you want her alive? Just to kill her?" Zed asked, shocked.

"She took my sister away. There is usually no emotional tug when I give orders. But I want to see the life leave her eyes after she tells me what happened to my sister," Luna continued, getting worked up.

"I'll personally deliver Torment to you when we return from this dimension," Zed promised.

"Do that. The sooner she's in my custody the better," Luna growled, wiping her eyes. "I'll take my bags from here. My room is just down the hall. I need to cool off."

"Okay. I'll start gathering up the people to let them know that the Marine branch will be back in action," Zed smirked.

"But it won't be," Luna spoke. It was more of an order the way she said it, but if Zed did make a branch, she wouldn't stop him. She entered her room, and hung up the tops in her closet next to her different outfits for her person when she was on mission not in her Warframes.

She was now standing there, wondering what in the hell she would be wearing. She now knew this was a date from Quinn, and looked at her new clothes. She had no idea what to wear currently.

||The Following Evening||

Luna knocked on the door, feeling nervous. She didn't mind trying something new, but this "date" was too much. She decided that she needed a new dress, something that she was told was "cute on her" and would be "prefect for a date." She was a confident leader of a successful military-family group, and here she was, nervous because of one date. She stood there in a lavender dress that had some transparent fabric just below her neck and was a rounded inverted triangle. The length was just before her knees, and for shoes, well, she had on simple sneakers that she had gotten the previous day.

The door opened, and saw Miyu wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. Luna suddenly felt out of place, as she was all worked up over nothing.

"Give me one second to change. Come in while you wait," Miyu said, Luna now trapped. She stepped in, and saw that no one else was there.

"Where is everyone? Aren't they here?" Luna asked, following Miyu inside the now empty home.

"They left an hour ago to the Great Fox. They didn't want us waking them up with loud noises," Miyu said, Luna going red as a tomato.

"Wait, we are coming back here?" Luna asked, now in a panic. It was obvious she wasn't an expert with dates. Or even a novice. Only thing that she would classify as a date was the few times it was her and one other operative working a few off the record operations. And that was shortly after the creation of the Warframes.

"Haven't you been on a date?" Miyu asked from her room.

"If you consider black ops with the same person dates, then yes," Luna answered.

"When was that?" Miyu came, poking her head out of the room.

"Before the first awakening after the Old War. That was about for me, roughly one year prior to the Second Dream, where we found our physical bodies and woke from stasis and transference," Luna informed.

"Sounds complicated. I think Slippy would like to hear about it," Miyu commented, stepping out of the room, Luna unable to keep herself from staring. Miyu was now in a black dress, similar in length, but hers was much more simple, and had sleeves that almost reached her elbows. "Come on, let's get going."

"Right," Luna spoke, her face burning.

Luna followed Miyu out, hoping she wouldn't notice her gaze. She was simply staring at Miyu, finding her very attractive at the moment.

 _'Courting her wouldn't be such a bad idea,'_ Luna thought, instantly shaking her head, beat red again. _'Bad mind. Don't think that again. No matter how attractive she looks! Or how she seems to be kind, strong, no, NO! What is wrong with me right now?'_

"Luna!" Miyu shouted, snapping Luna out of her mental argument with herself.

"Yeah?" Luna answered, trying to be natural.

"I asked you where we are going? Or did you not look into that?" Miyu asked.

"Best place I know here was an in the wall food joint. From my experience with foods, my home world would call it Japanese food. I don't know what it is called here," Luna answered.

"Is it a bit off the major downtown area?" Miyu asked.

"Yes. Like a block or two," Luna confirmed.

"I know right where that is. Those places are some of the best food places I've ever eaten at," Miyu smiled. "You seem to be flustered."

"I'm not flustered!" Luna snapped back, her face red.

"Yup. How is it a powerful warrior from your dimension can't handle a little date?" Miyu joked.

"I've never been on a date. Or had anyone I loved that way," Luna confessed.

"So that means you love me?" Miyu asked, Luna realizing what she had just said.

"I, I don't know if it is love, but I definitely feel something," Luna answered, seeing buildings passing by in the car as Miyu drove to their destination.

"Well, I can't say our first interaction was ideal," Miyu started.

"Again, sorry," Luna apologized, her hands shifting around in her lap.

"Someone is nervous," Miyu joked, seeing Luna fidget in her seat.

"I'm sorry. I've never done anything like this. I never really had a chance to, growing up how we did," Luna answered.

"You didn't have a normal life, did you?" Miyu assumed, making it sound like a question.

"None of us did. We were thrown into a war we didn't understand. We had no choice. I'm just hoping while here, the children and teens will get some childhood we didn't," Luna informed. "I just hope that we get our base at full power soon. We are barely able to power our shields, lights, life support, and now recently, with your contributions, different facilities. Our engines are nowhere near close to being powered. Sorry for bringing that up."

"No worries. Anyways, we are here," Miyu informed, pulling up to a small in the hole restaurant. The sign was nothing fancy, just a sign hung above the door that Luna couldn't understand. She hadn't learned the written language, and was too prideful to ask anyone.

"Looks cozy," Luna smiled, getting out along with Miyu. Luna took out a pair of glasses, thanking her tech wizards. She still wasn't good with understanding the written language, and had glasses made that worked as an almost instant translator. Miyu saw the glasses, wondering where Luna kept them, as she didn't see her have a case or even anything to indicate them on her. Now that Miyu thought of it, it didn't look like she had anything on her.

"Hey, where do you keep everything? You seem to be able to carry things that seem to be on you at all times. Hell, how does everyone you lead do it?" Miyu asked.

"Simple void mechanics. The Tenno can do it naturally, everyone else has "realizers" which act the same, but need one for each piece of equipment. Generally, they don't carry much more than they need," Luna answered, the two being guided to their table by a rather confused Cornerian host, wondering what was going on between the two.

"Void mechanics?" Miyu asked. He assumed that the two were talking about possible technological contract.

"Good evening you two. I'll let you take a look at the menu, would you like a drink to start you off?" he asked, Luna looking over the beverages. It seemed like she didn't know what was what for a second, before smiling.

"MIyu, what would you like?" Luna asked, knowing what she wanted.

"Can I get a lemonade?" Miyu asked, refraining for alcohol since she was the driver.

"Alright. And for you miss?" The host asked Luna.

"I'd like the house sake. I've heard it is phenomenal," Luna smiled, Miyu looking at Luna with a baffled expression. The host wrote down their drinks, and left the two to talk and figure out what they wanted.

"You drink?" Miyu asked Luna. "I was sure you wouldn't, considering the fact that Tenno don't get drunk."

"Rumors are powerful tools. We can handle alcohol just the same as the average human. Though some can handle their liquor better than others though," Luna informed. "I wonder what he is doing right now."

"Who are you thinking of?" Miyu asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Dengar. He's another head. Can barely get a full sentence from him. Can't sit still either. He craves action. I just hope he isn't doing anything stupid," Luna informed.

"There was an ex-member of the original Star Fox and ex-member of Star Wolf named Pigma. His last name was Dengar actually," Miyu informed.

"I assume you bring this up since that name is not well liked because of that?" Luna asked. Miyu nodded, Luna nodding. She looked over the menu quickly, not sure what to get. "Any suggestions? I can't decide on what to get."

|Maverick Hunters Dojo|

Dengar eyed his gear, deciding on the bolt action civilian sniper he had tucked away. He also took his rebuilt tactical shotgun from the early human era of weapons, the now energy and sound based lethal close quarters weapon. He also grabbed an air mask and goggles. He heard a knock on his door, looking at his over view door camera to see who it was. It was another Ranger, one who had brought the mission he was about to go on to him.

"Enter."

"I see you're still trying to get used to the older gear from before the war." The ranger sat down on the couch, looking out into the Lylat System. "No trace?"

"No trace."

"You hardly speak, and yet you command a large number of people. How do you do it?"

Dengar remained silent, checking the sniper and shotgun for any defects, or for any cleaning that needed to be done. "Respect."

"I guess that would be important. So, I've got some more information on this mission. I've come to deliver. CDF is coming along to see us in action. Not many of them. Just two members. Low ranking ground troops. That's all." The ranger got up and walked towards the door.

"Bolas."

"Yes?"

"You're still ready to deploy the project we talked about?"

"Of course. It is a matter of time before the boys down in R&D finish making the final adjustments," Bolas reported.

"Good."

"You realize that if the Commander finds out, she'll tear you a new one, or worse, throw you in block nine," Bolas reminded.

"A risk for this long shot to work. Fight a war on two fronts. One where you can get to them, and one where they can't get you. This will effectively protect Zoness if all works out. According to the numbers. I've spoken to their delicate first about this test. If it works, we can turn the tide of war. But we need to test it on a planet first. This conversation is over now," Dengar informed.

"Right. I'll stay back and get you information on the project as it is reported to me. Good luck general," Bolas leaving the room, Dengar alone with his thoughts.

"Just a few more adjustments. They know how to work fast."

* * *

 **HEY EVERYONE! THIS CHAPTER TOOK MUCH LONGER, SINCE I WANTED TO FORESHADOW ONE THING, AND ALSO INCLUDE THE ENTIRE DATE, BUT THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN A MESS, SO I CUT IT SHORT. DON'T WORRY THOUGH, I'M NOT DEAD YET! UNTIL NEXT UPDATE, WHICH SHOULD BE SOONER THAN THIS, AS I HAVE MOST OF IT DRAFTED OUT! AND FUCK HUNTING DOWN THE WISP AND GAUSS PARTS! MY PC LITERALLY CANNOT TAKE THE ROMPALYST FIGHT, AND GUASS DROP RATES ARE LIKE NIDUS'S: A PAIN IN THE ASS!**


End file.
